


Scorned

by LunaCeMore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Femslash, Magic, Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, magic penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCeMore/pseuds/LunaCeMore
Summary: Summary: A tale of crazed obsession. A tale of love. Which will prevail when it seems someone is out to rip our girls apart. Triggers: detailed description of rape and violence. Magic penis. SwanQueen happy ending.PS I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Just to warn you the characters are a little ooc - Henry being the the worst of it. I modeled him after an actual 11 year old that I am related to that was in fact the object of tug of war between two parents who hated each other. The Henry on TV is the idealistic version of what that situation would do to a kid, he plays much more grown up than an actual 11 year old and it really kinda irks me sometimes so I decided that in this story Henry would be more organic and closer to reality. This was written for my friend Yuuhi - Love you sweetie!  
> Now Triggers:  
> This is a Swan Queen piece, there is lesbian sex, eventually. There is also vivid painful descriptions of rape and assault written M/F. I did go out of my way to make it extremely violent. Don’t read this if this kind of stuff triggers you.  
> This piece is also anti-Snow, I really make her an asshole.

  


  


Henry Mills never gave up hope on getting his birth mother and grandmother, otherwise known as the Savior and Snow White back from the Enchanted Forest. They were sucked into a portal, a magical realm jumping hat, seemingly lost to an endless void.

Henry believed though. He believed they would return. With his help and the help of his adoptive mother, Regina Mills, the savior once again prevailed and they were able to return home.

Now that Emma Swan and Snow White had returned, Henry was excited, as any red blooded 11 year old boy would be, that the Enchanted Forest survived. It survived and he could return to his rightful land and be the prince he always knew he was meant to be.

Once Emma Swan returned, She found that the living situation had changed and her biological son chose to live with her, instead of the mother he had always known. In Henry’s mind, she was his biological mother, and princess, and heir to the throne. Quickly he realized that living with his “fun” mom was very similar to living with the Evil Queen had been, rules and bed times and chores. Even school work?

“Why do I need to keep doing any of this? Why does any of this matter? I’m a prince!” Emma laughed at the first temper tantrum she had ever seen the boy have not directed at his other mother and this lighthearted chuckle seemed to throw gas on the fire that was Henry Mills’ anger.

“This is stupid! You’re being obtuse!” He shouted and when the blonde woman didn’t seem to register the word he slitted his eyes and snarled, “Do you even know what obtuse means?”

“Woah hey kid, I get that you are pissy, but I’m pretty sure you’re not allowed to talk to adults like that!” Emma furrowed her brow at her normally jovial son. “You don’t!” he shook his brown head his anger fueling his words.  “It means ‘slow to understand’!”

“Oh I understand you just fine kid! I just disagree with your assessment!” Emma shot back matching his petulant bite. “And to teach you that you can’t be a little shit, you lose your gaming privileges for a week!”

Enraged that fun mom was suddenly being stricter than his actual mom he stomped his foot in pure Regina Mills fashion and Emma couldn’t not snicker. “I don’t belong in this world!” He shouted at her, “I shouldn’t be subjected to homework and school! You should be teaching me how to ride a horse and how to sword fight! Because we are going back to the Enchanted Forest!”

Emma’s snicker turned into a belly laugh at this statement and said, “Kid don’t be ridiculous! I was just there! We are not going back there Henry!”

She watched as her young son stormed up the metal grate stairs and slammed the curtain to their shared room.

While in his room he thought that perhaps staying with his adoptive mother would get them all back to the Enchanted forest faster than his birth mother. She was rightful Queen. He was legally her son. This was all about her anyway. Those kids would never lay a hand on his mother, not when he was king. He was to be king and he didn’t much care if it was through princess Emma or Queen Regina at this point, he needed to get back there and soon. He loved both of his mother's dearly, they both clearly loved him. His adoptive mother had a minor slip up when her mother came to town, but before that, she had been trying so hard to be good! She helped him contact Emma and Snow in the nightmare realm, she had absorbed a death curse to save them! If he went with Regina, Emma would certainly follow. He was sure of it. He laid on his bed as thick tears streamed down his cheeks. _This is the only way to protect her._

 

* * *

 

After the death of Cora Mills, Regina had been officially stripped of her Mayorial titles and put on house arrest as the result of the council’s decision of what to ‘do’ with her. Many things from exile to banishment to another realm to execution had been thrown around. Much to the brunette’s surprise it was in fact Emma Swan who stood up for her during the disciplinary meeting and sided with the mayor.

_“She is the mother of my son. You people are not killing her or sending her away!” the blonde had stood toe to toe against her own mother who had suggested they toss the queen over the town line in exile never to return._

_Emma sneered. “If you toss her out, you lose both me and Henry too!”_

_“What? Why??” Her mother’s matching forest green eyes looked at her in disbelief. “She will live a comfortable life in the real world Emma! There is no magic there, she can’t hurt anyone ever again!”_

_“Why? Because Henry is her kid, he goes where she goes! Henry is also my kid! I go where he goes! So if she goes, I… goes…” Emma stumbled in her exuberance, but found her footing once more. “Besides she only joined her mother out of desperation!”_

_“She killed Johanna!” Snow all but shrieked at her daughter unable to comprehend the defense of the woman who had taken so much from their family._

_“Cora killed Johanna.” Emma corrected._

_“She didn’t stop it!” Snow countered._

_“Neither did I! Nor you!”_

_“How could we have?” Snow shook her head not following her daughter’s logic._

_“Exactly Mom. How could any of us know what Cora was going to do?” Emma’s brow creased with hope that her mother was finally understanding her point. “The woman who murdered your childhood nanny paid with her own life! By manipulating Regina into killing her own mother, Regina has more than paid the price for her actions. I won’t let you punish her a second time for something she was not only pushed into, but for a crime she did not perpertrate.”_

_“How exactly was the evil queen pushed into being evil Emma?” her father piped up and defended his wife who was clearly having issues keeping her composure._

_“We all knew she had been trying to be better and as soon as Archie turned up dead you all hopped on the Evil Queen bandwagon!” Emma answered and shook her head at the memories._

_“I’m pretty sure you believed it too sister!” Grumpy tossed out with gruff._

_“I believed in her until I was manipulated.” The savior spat at the dwarf. “I knew she wanted to be better for Henry! She saved both of our lives Snow.” The blonde turned her focus back to her mother._

_“From a death curse she created!” Snow insisted._

_“You knew Cora! She was trying to keep Henry safe! I would have done the same damn thing and I’m not sure I would have taken it back at the last minute either! There has to be another way.”_

So they found another way. The Blue Fairy had created a bracelet that bound the Evil Queen’s magic and Regina had been hold up in her mansion ever since.

 

* * *

 

Once Henry had devised his plan, and after a particularly brutal run in with some older kids at school, he ditched one afternoon and showed up on his childhood home’s steps. His brunette mother, of course, was delighted to see him. She instantly pulled him into a hug and then ushered him into their home. “Where is Miss Swan, Henry?”

“Work. She works all the time now.” he said with puppy dog eyes.

“Well being the savior is a very important job Henry.” Regina said softly then questioned, “She knows you are here, right?”

“Yeah.” he lied. He had actually ditched the last two periods but it was just gym class and english. His vocabulary far surpassed the teacher who taught his English class as he had been a cobbler back in the Enchanted Forest, and really who needs Gym? It was perfectly justifiable and he wasn’t missing anything.

“Good. Would you like a snack?”

“May I move back home mom?”

Her eyes glistened with hopeful emotion, “Wha.. What does Miss Swan say?”

“She said I can if I want.” he shrugged his shoulders in the exact mannerism she had seen his blonde mother enact hundreds of times. “I miss you mom! I knew you didn’t kill Dr. Hopper, even when everyone insisted it was you. I knew you were trying to be good! I think if I’m here I can help you.” He smiled wide and wrapped his arms around her midsection.

“This is your home Henry. You are always welcome here darling.” she ran her fingers through her son’s thick brown hair.

“Thanks mom!” his muffled gratitude pulled at her heart so when he asked to go play video games she instantly gave her son permission.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later Regina was making dinner and there was a loud obtrusive bang on the door. She pulled the front door open to find a frantic, wide eyed, Emma Swan still dressed in her patrol uniform. Regina’s breath caught in her chest at the sight as her eyes slipped down the lanky blonde’s length appreciatively. Only to be followed quickly by, _Oh she wears a uniform now that Mommy is the boss._

“Have you seen Henry??”

Regina was puzzled and shook her head, “Of course, he is here.”

Emma jumped on the offensive as anger flared in her forest green eyes. “You can’t just pull him out of school whenever you damn well feel like it without telling me Regina! I was worried sick!!”

Regina's features darken and Emma took a step back.

“Listen here Miss Swan,” the former mayor squared her shoulders and hissed, “I don’t know what you think happened here, but Henry said you knew where he was! I didn’t take him out of school, he showed up! Perhaps you should keep a better eye on MY SON!”

Emma was the first to lower her guard at this new piece of information and she looked at Regina with remorse for jumping to conclusions about the woman, yet again. She knew that it was her fault that the brunette had ‘turned to the dark side’ when Cora came to town and she internally chastised herself for yet again thinking the worst of her son's mother.

“I’m sorry” Emma said. “I didn’t know where he was and the school called and said he hadn’t shown up for a couple of his classes and…”

“He ditched school?” Regina interrupted her but before Emma could respond Regina turned on her heel and marched back into her home leaving the front door open. Emma guessed the brunette meant for her to follow so that was what she did.

“Henry Daniel Mills!” Regina yelled startling the boy on the couch. “You ditched school??”

“I missed you?” he said as his defense.

“I’m sorry was that a question??” Regina yelled.

“I wanted to see you!” He yelled back at her.

“When did you think it was okay to start lying?! Miss Swan had NO idea where you were! You can’t just take off young man!”

“You lied to me for my whole life!” he shot back at her. “You are my child and I want you to be better than me!” she defended and he lost his momentum, quickly coming up with something he was sure would get him out of the trouble he knew he was in. “Yeah but I want to move home and Ma wouldn’t let me!” his eyes suddenly saucered as the blonde in question  stepped out from behind his adoptive mother her mouth a gape and exclaimed, “What?? You never said you wanted to move back here! What is this about Henry?” she was stricken by the lie of course but hurt he would so quickly throw her under the bus if it meant getting his own ass out of the fire.

Regina, wanting to believe her son actually wanted to live there and that Miss Swan wouldn’t let him turned on his side and peered at the blonde. Emma jumped to her own defense, “Woah, hey, I never said that Regina!!”

“Then can he?” the woman asked point blank.

Emma took a step back and shook her head a little to process what was happening and said, “Well. Yeah. I mean, if that is what he wants. Then of course.”

Regina looked at her skeptically and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow “Alright. What’s the catch?”

Emma sighed at the power struggle the women have between them. It gets oh so tiring. Emma replied calmly trying to persuade the brunette of her honesty. “There is no catch Regina. If he wants to live here, he can live here. But he is grounded for talking back to me and I took away his video games for a week.” she pointed toward the game console he was currently playing.

Regina turned around and said to the boy, “OH you’re grounded hmm? Well mister, turn that game off right this instant and get up to your room!”

Henry started to protest “I just need to get to a save point, hang on.”

“No, now.” Regina insisted with her hands on her hips watching him carefully.

“I’ll lose all my progress if I don’t save mom!” Henry snapped. The bite to the words was a wrong play and Regina marched over to the console and unplugged it. “I said now young man!”

“Mom!?” Henry practically screeched then screamed toward Emma, “You’re ruining everything! I hate you both!” as he stormed up to his room and slammed the door.

Regina watched unphased as her son had a temper tantrum and looked back at Emma who looked like she was going to cry. “He’ll get over it Miss Swan.” Emma blinked back her tears and cleared her throat and nodded in response.

Regina walked over to the blonde who still appeared shell shocked and put her hand on the woman’s arm. “I didn’t know, Miss Swan. He told me you knew where he was. I did ask.”

Emma saw sincerity in the eyes of this woman who had been her achilles heel since she had known her. Regina had a pleading look to her, hopeful the blonde could see her sincerity.

Regina offered Emma a tea or a coffee to try and get her to stay a bit longer, wanting to discuss their son’s living arrangements. Emma declined, still put off by the harsh words of her child.

Regina said “I’m making dinner, would you like to stay? It is just about ready.”

Emma tried to decline that as well by saying she didn’t want to impose, but Regina put up a hand and cut her off. “Really, there is no trouble at all Miss Swan. If Henry is going to be living here once again, you are his mother too. We will need to start being cordial to one another don’t you agree?” She turned and walked back into the kitchen and Emma followed her, not knowing what else to do with herself.

Regina went back to minding the stove and said, “While you were in the Enchanted Forest, Henry did everything in his power to help you get back. He loves you very much Miss Swan. You are his birth mother, you have a connection that, well despite my best efforts to thwart, seems to be solid.”

Emma scoffed and Regina smiled wide knowing the blonde understood her gentle teasing and took it for what it was. Regina turned off the stove and focused her attention back toward the blonde in her kitchen. She leaned over the island and said, “I know you and I have some issues we need to work out, but I want you to know that… the day that Henry ate my apple turnover…” Regina broke eye contact and Emma could feel the remorse pouring off the woman and Emma held back her snarky comment about the apple turnover that killed him and was meant for herself.

Regina continued. “That was the worst day of my life Emma.” Regina looked up to meet the blonde's gaze, “And I saw on your face. It was the worst day of yours as well. That was the day I knew you were his mother.”  Emma gave a quick side smile at the brunette’s recognition of her parental status, uncertain why it felt so important to her what Regina thought on the subject.

“That was the day I knew, that I trusted that you weren’t going anywhere. That you weren’t going to walk away from us.” Regina added. “I of course was afraid you were going to break my curse, but I was afraid you were going to break my son more. I am not terribly proud of some of the things I did when we first met Emma, but I am trying to change.”

Emma sat quietly listening to the woman spill it all out to her. Her brow pulled in tight while she mulled over the brunette’s words when Regina added, “We, you and I, need to work better together. Henry needs structure to avoid situations such as these, we need to communicate. He is getting out of control.”

Emma looked up at the warm brown eyes studying her for any resistance to her proposition. She received none. Emma smiled and nodded, “You're right. Two against one. It's how it was meant to be.”

Regina smirked and said, “So in the spirit of co-parenting our preteen son how about you tell me why we have grounded him?”

Emma rolled her eyes and told Regina what the boy said about school and how he thought they would be going back to the Enchanted Forest. Both women scoffed at the pure lunacy of it and Regina said, “Over my dead body!”

Emma chuckled harder “No to ogres yes to beds and hot water!”

Regina nodded her head emphatically in agreement. “He doesn’t understand. He's never had to boil water for a warm bath.”

Emma murmured under her breath, “Or take a cold bath in a river.” realizing the woman before her was a Queen and had probably never done such a thing. She rolled her eyes to herself.

“Why does he think we would be going back?” Regina asked suddenly concerned that might actually be an issue. She had no desire to return to that awful realm and the terrible memories it held.

She may not be mayor anymore, but she lived well, back in the Enchanted Forest she would be dethroned and she couldn't live life as a peasant. Not to mention she was rather fond of electricity and indoor plumbing.

Emma saw the worry in the older woman’s eyes and she instinctively reached out her hand to comfort the brunette, to reassure her that she wouldn't be taking her son from her to another realm and she wouldn't be forced to go back if she didn't want to. Emma remembered suddenly the woman's words from earlier in their conversation.

‘I trusted that you weren't going to walk away from _us_ …’

_That's a weird phrase, why did she say us? Didn't she mean him?_

She realized in that moment she was still holding Regina's hand & realized how soft the woman's hands were. She started to feel uncomfortable with how long she was offering comfort to her son’s mother, but didn't want to pull away suddenly either. The conversation they'd been having was the most real, most honest conversation they had ever had with one another and although being vulnerable herself was a foreign place for Emma Swan it was another galaxy for Regina Mills and Emma knew it. So she continued to stroke the back of the petite queen’s hand.

Regina cleared her throat to steady her voice before she asked, “Are your parents going back there?”

“David, or uh prince James… wants to reclaim the kingdom but Mary Margaret, after our little trip, I think she decided she’s happier here. She wants the quiet life. She wants to have babies and not worry about ogres. She just doesn’t have the fight left in her.”

Emma felt Regina's muscles tense momentarily and the emotion that passed by the brunette’s eyes was that of shame. The blonde was at a loss for why the woman was looking so sad.

“Are you worried about your kingdom? I mean if they don't go back?” Regina who had been thinking that she had finally broken the fight out of her step daughter suddenly looked up and shook her head no to the question posed.

Emma figured as long as they were opening themselves up she might as well say something she had been wanting to say for a couple of weeks.

“I um…” Emma started poorly. “I wanted to come by before, to um…see how you were. You know?“ before she could conclude her broken thought Regina pulled her hand away and she took a defensive stance. “No I don't know Miss Swan. I am fine. I have no evil plans to wreak havoc on the town. Rest assured!” she said with bite.

Emma flinched as the woman did a 180 emotionally and Emma tried to back paddle. “Your mom, I just thought…”

“You thought wrong, just because she is dead and your mother murdered her doesn’t mean I need to be checked up on! Isn't it bad enough I am confined to my home? Stripped of my magic??” her voice started getting louder as she let her irritation and frustration completely consume her.

“Stop.” Emma said and stood up and walked around the island and put her hands on the brunette’s shoulders to captivate her completely.

“Stop.” she said less forcefully and looked into brown eyes swirling with emotion.

“I wanted to check on you because you lost your mom. No matter the circumstances. No matter how or who she was, she was your mom and she's gone.”

Regina, unwilling to let go of the emotion she felt most familiar with sneered “Don't pity me Miss Swan.”

“I'm not pitying you Regina.” Emma sighed and let go of the brunette and huffed in annoyance, unwilling to muffle her irritation at the brunette’s insistence they continue their power struggle. Emma turned away from Regina but didn't walk away from her. She just stood close and spoke quietly from the heart. “I know what it's like to lose. I know what it's like to be alone in the world.” she reached to her side and hooked her pinky around Regina’s. A small gesture that broke through the brunette’s defenses. “Just know, you aren't, and never will be, as long as I'm around.”

Against her strong will, chocolate eyes brimmed and a single tear rolled down over the apple of Regina's cheek. The brunette leaned into the blonde's shoulder and rested her forehead against a strong bicep. Emma didn't turn into the semi embrace. She hadn’t wrapped her arms around the woman the way she wanted to. She knew it would be too much for either woman to handle and so she grasped her pinky firmly, enunciating her silent support.  

“So will you be staying for supper Miss Swan?” Regina asked quietly after several moments of just exchanging strength between the two women in comfortable silence.

“I'd love to Mayor Mills.”

Regina scoffed as she turned towards the oven to retrieve the chicken parmesan. “I am no longer Mayor, Sheriff.”

“How shall I address you when I'm being snarky?” Emma asked with a wide smile.

“With caution…” the queen replied and Emma rolled her eyes.

“Don’t hold your breath. But, seriously, ‘Miss Mills’ doesn’t quite hold the weight as Mayor did. I guess I could call you, ‘your majesty’ can't I?” Emma chided.

“You most certainly _may_ , I am still a Queen.” Regina said with her chin tilted high as she handed the blonde place settings for the table. “Queen of all you see before you!” Emma laughed out loud as she took in the Queen's royal posture noting she was very much still a Queen. A Queen who could laugh at herself a little. This was a side of the Queen few had ever seen and Emma felt as though she had been let in a little. Given a glimpse at the woman behind the crown.

She liked what she saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner that evening was quite pleasant, even with a sulking preteen glaring at the table.

When he was summoned for supper he yelled that he wasn't hungry and Regina, much to Emma's surprise didn't force him to eat the food she had prepared. However she insisted he sit at the table and ‘not eat’ like a civilized child. She and Emma had a lovely meal and had surprisingly calm, interesting conversations on a wide variety of topics. Both women ignored the teen who sat glaring at an empty plate until their dinner was complete. And as if it were an afterthought Regina excused the boy with a flick of her wrist.

Emma rolled her eyes as he marched, or rather stomped, up the stairs to his room.

“Are you sure you want to keep him?” Emma laughed but felt Regina's nervous energy immediately then added, “because no refunds!” green eyes pinned the queen in her seat expressing her mirth regarding their moody child and Regina visibly relaxed.

“I reserve the right to bring him into protective custody of the sheriff if he pushes too hard.”

Emma scoffed, “Why would you do that to me?”

“I am the _evil_ queen dear and he _is_ your son.” Regina smiled deliciously.

“So we are going from tug of war to hot potato then are we?” Emma chuckled as a warm feeling that radiated from her chest surrounded her. “Ah tweendom.”

Regina shook her head with a smile splitting her face in two. “I'm not ready for this.” she admitted.

Emma scoffed. “Please you handle him like a pro. I can't get him to do a damn thing!”

“Intimidation and uncertainty about how long gone my evil ways really are go a long way Miss Swan.”

When Regina stood to start clearing the table Emma stopped her and insisted she be allowed to clean up. “The cook never cleans your majesty.” Emma said trying out the new title and deciding it was unacceptable. She scrunched up her nose and shook her blonde head. “Nope. I don’t care if you don’t hold the title, you’ll always be my mayor.” she said with a chuckle and a wink. Regina raised her eyebrow and smirked as she handed the blonde her dishes. “You were born in my kingdom, under my rule, I am also your Queen.”

Emma blushed at the way Regina drawled ‘your queen’ and swallowed thickly. “Yeah I guess that’s true, but” the blonde shrugged her shoulders. “You’ll always just be Regina to me.”

The former mayor smiled warmly, uncertain as to what to say and was honestly put off by the emotion that simple statement caused, she stood and followed the sheriff into the kitchen carrying what was left of the casserole dish.

Regina grabbed a bottle of wine from her displayed collection and poured them each a glass without asking the blonde if she wanted one or not. Emma finished stacking the dishwasher and Regina wiped down the stove and both women stood holding their respective wine glasses uncertain as to what they should do now.

Emma took a sip of the sweet red wine and hummed her appreciation for the vintage. She didn't know much about wine, but she knew what she liked.

 _‘Clearly she wants you to stay, she poured wine. Compliment her or something!’_ Emma cleared her throat and said “Dinner was amazing Regina I don't think I've ever had a better meal.”

Regina split her red lips into a devilish Cheshire cat smile, “Be sure to mention that to your mother dear.”

Emma finished her glass and shoved the queen gently “Be nice!” she demanded as she chuckled.

“Or what?” the Queen dared as she finished pouring her guest another glass of wine.

“Or I'll make you be nice!” Emma teased with another light nudge and a warm chuckle.

Regina held out her wine glass as to not spill a precious drop and rebutted, “In order to force someone to do what you want Miss Swan, you must have leverage.” She pointed her index finger that was wrapped around the stem of the glass right toward the blonde and continued, “Since I am currently enjoying a nothing left to lose lifestyle here in sunny Storybrooke, I'm afraid you have little to nothing to persuade me to do as you wish.”

The way the queen spoke, the rumble of her baritone voice was like pure undiluted sex and Emma suddenly found herself flushed and completely turned on. Emma shook her head internally at that thought and focused on what the queen had said as opposed to _how_ she said it.

Emma became suddenly serious. “Do you regret it?”

“My rap sheet is extensive Miss Swan you may need to be a tad more specific.” Regina said and sat down on one of the two stools in her kitchen.

“The curse.” Emma specified with an eye roll.

Regina's eyes snapped to attention, meeting the curious green gaze of the blonde before her.

“Never. If I knew then what I know now, I would do it all over again without hesitation.”

Emma's brows pinched together in anger. “Seriously?! Why would you even say that!”

“Other than it is the truth? Don't ask questions you don't want the answers for!” Regina watched the despair in her guest’s face and decided to give the woman the whole truth. “It gave us Henry, Emma.”

Emma immediately noted that term again. _Us_.

The brunette was right. Had she not cast the curse Emma never would have had Henry. She may have had other children, perhaps married off to some king in an effort to thwart a war or something. They wouldn't be him. He wouldn't have been raised by this complicated woman standing before her now. She never would have met Neal. Their son wouldn't exist.

“I can't ever feel regret for the decisions that brought him into our life. I can feel sorrow for the people who were harmed. The suffering it caused, the suffering _you_ endured... “ the brunette dropped her gaze back to her near empty glass. “but I will never regret it. He was worth it.”

Emma thought about her childhood and about her brief stay in the enchanted forest and then finally her son. She came to chuckle as she spoke her sentiment. “Now I kinda want to thank you for cursing an entire realm for 28 years!”

Regina stifled a laugh, bit the inside of her lip and tried not to say anything snarky. Their evening had been going so well and Regina didn't want to ruin it with a thoughtless comment.

 

* * *

 

Sydney Glass wanted to be with Regina, from the moment his brown eyes met hers in the king’s garden so many years ago. Her beauty was flawless, timeless, a literal goddess fallen to earth. He wanted to worship her and show her how his love would fill that void she carried in her heart.

However, she betrayed him, she used him, then cast him aside as if he were nothing.

During the curse she continued to use him, but he thought perhaps, just maybe if he could just prove to her the depth of his adoration, she would see him for what he was. Her savior. Her true love.

Once the curse finally broke, Sidney Glass remembered being the genie in the lamp and the betrayal perpetrated by the object of his desires; Sidney’s mind focused. It focused upon her. How to get back into the queen’s graces. How to show her he could protect her. How he could be a father to her child and perhaps have children of their own. He was ancient and extremely powerful, he could rectify her decision to harm herself in order to make herself barren. He would do that for her. He almost swooned thinking about his picture perfect family with his beloved and their children.

So when he saw that Mr. Gold, other wise known as Rumpelstiltskin, had brought magic to Storybrooke, Sidney practiced his rusty craft. He started by watching his love through the mirrors in her home and around town. He was no longer trapped in that desolate jail cell his love had sentenced him to, but he still had access to it.

He watched her every move, how lovely she was with his future stepson and he admired and appreciated her motherly instinct. He also watched how she interacted with the idiot Charmings and their witless offspring. He watched how close his love had gotten to the Sheriff, he could see the affection his love felt for the annoying blonde.  He remembered before the curse was broken, while at the mines when Regina, in her highly emotional state, almost embraced the blonde. Almost kissed her. That memory along with many others enraged him enough to enact a plan. A plan that will ruin the way his love viewed the object of her presumed affection. A plan that will finally allow him to feel his love the way he had only ever dreamt about.  
In order for part of the spell to work the subject in question must have a love interest. It didn’t matter who, she just needed to desire. So he started to watch the blonde as well as his queen. He found the irritating blonde this night in his queen’s home. Holding her hand. Standing silently in his queen’s kitchen. Even through the mirror he could feel the emotional connection between the women and his jealousy overtook his thin veil of sanity and he exploded in a violent rage. Throwing and breaking his belongings, upending furniture and shouting expletives. _It should be me! My queen is upset and it should be me she turns to in order to care for her! Not that intellectually deficient Charming!_   

He gathered his senses after some time had passed and he calmed himself. He returned to the mirror and checked in on his queen. She was alone in her bedroom and readying herself for bed. She stood before the mirror he was using to spy on her and slowly disrobed herself. Her brown eyes looking over her own reflection, but to Sidney, she was undressing for him. Looking to _him._ She unfastened her bra and released her perfect caramel breasts for his viewing pleasure. He pulled himself from the confines of his trousers and began to stroke himself, imagining his hands on those perfect curves. How soft she would be, how wet he would make her. How she would taste and the cinnamon smell of her skin. He licked his lips and dove into his fantasy, pulling himself closer and closer to completion.

Once he was finished, he noticed the mirror that had held the goddess of his desire had gone dark and he surmised she had crawled into bed. He imagined her petite little body curling itself around him in her bed, no _their_ bed, and he smirked to himself.

With a wave of his hand the darkened mirror found the savior as she made her way back to her home. He watched as the blonde readied herself for her shower and he was genuinely disgusted by her body. It was nothing like his queen. Hard and muscular, her breasts would be salvageable, he smirked, but that was all. Her thighs were strong and lanky as was her arms. Her sleek muscles shifted and rippled under her pale flesh and he could barely continue to watch when he heard the woman groan and the tight panting breath caught his attention.  
A soft moan and "Regina" was clearly heard echoing off the bathroom walls.

Another groan and he was at full attention slamming his hands against the wall on either side of the mirror. The shower glass had fogged up and he could no longer see what she was doing, but he certainly could imagine. His jealousy exploded into another fit inducing temper tantrum as he stood and listened to that uneducated woman get herself off to images of _his_ queen! _His_ love!

For the second time that evening he ripped apart the room in a fit of jealous rage.

Panting from exertion he began to calm himself once more and he realized the blonde had long ago removed herself from the bathroom and retired for the evening.  
He swallowed the bile threatening to make its way up his esophagus and then a satisfied grimace split into a mad smirk.

_Well it seemed as though the idiot indeed had a love interest. When my plan comes to pass that love interest will want to kill her and if I know my queen at all. She will._

_Then I will be there to pick up the pieces and she will have the child she wants so desperately the child that was stolen from her and she will need me to help her put the pieces of her broken life back together. And I will. I will help her. I will love her and she will finally see me._


	4. Chapter 4

It took a few months in order for Sidney to get the supplies necessary for his plan, he created a spell that would give him control over an unsuspecting sheriff. It would very much be like possessing the body completely. He would control her actions, her speech, her entire being.  He would be the puppeteer and she his dimwitted marionette. He would force himself onto the queen and she would no doubt murder the blonde for her insolence. However not right away, her magic was bound by the blue fairy and Sidney would be her savior, he would release her from her binding and she would kill the idiot Charming princess.

During the time it took for him to get situated, he cast an enchantment on the blonde one night while she slept. He devised the spell to be activated by a trigger phrase that allowed him to be a safe distance and still trigger his target.

The morning finally had arrived where he would take over the annoying blonde’s body and take what was his. He checked to make sure the queen was home in his mirrored looking glass, she was looking lovely, cooking breakfast in her kitchen. She had on a short silky robe, royal blue so fitting for his queen. The sight of her domesticity made his heart pound and he imagined she was making breakfast for _their_ family. Getting the children ready for school, packing his lunch and kissing him goodbye before he headed off to work.

He pulled himself from his impromptu fantasy, then readied himself. He called the sheriff at the station and quietly spoke the coded phrase which enacted the spell and took control over the sheriff’s body. It was a weird sensation and he had a little trouble navigating her height difference, but he got used to it quickly. He waved his hand over her hips enacting the second part of the plan, using the savior's own magic and her own desire to enact the spell and then marched out of the office. He got into her yellow bug and headed over to the mayor's mansion. He hadn't anticipated the manual transmission of the blonde’s vehicle but his cursed memories did give him rudimentary understanding of how to work it. Even with that knowledge he still stalled the vehicle out several times in the short drive to the mansion.

He got out of the car and looked up and down the street. His excitement was peaking and his nerves were shot. He felt the swell in the tight skinny jeans Emma was wearing, his member throbbed with anticipation. This was it. He was finally going to make her his. He rang the doorbell and waited for his queen to answer the door.  
  
Regina was putting away the dishes from the pancake breakfast she made that morning for her and her son when the doorbell rang. The sound startled her as the only person who came calling was Sheriff Swan and she always, obnoxiously, knocked. She was in her robe still and decided to look through the peephole to see who it was. She was surprised - pleasantly so - to see the sheriff standing stiffly on her porch. The corners of her mouth twitched into a quick grin at the memory of the blonde herself answering her own door in less than what the queen was currently wearing. So she decided to just open and let the sheriff in.

“To what do I owe the pleasure sheriff?” Regina said flirtatiously as she opened the door with a wide knowing grin. The first thing she noticed was that there was something off about how the woman she felt she knew quite well was standing and almost leering at her. The second thing she noticed was the woman's eyes who were normally a deep forest green were slightly off. As if her iris’ were washed out making her eyes a pale lime color. She was instantly put off by it and wrapped her arms around herself defensively.  
"My Queen," the blonde's voice hissed and Regina shivered with the chill that caught her. "Are you alright Emma?" Regina asked tentatively.

Sidney scoffed; his unbridled anger with her familiarity towards the blonde brimming just beneath the surface, "Oh it is Emma now? How far we've come from our ‘Miss Swan’ days your highness." Sidney pushed the blonde’s way into the mayor's home, confusing and surprising the queen who was still trying to make sense of what was happening with her friend. Regina reluctantly closed the door and started to tell the woman she had plans with their son for the afternoon so she could come back and get him after dinner as they agreed. She waited for a response from the blonde who only unabashedly was looking her up and down. Regina, disorientated by the blonde’s malice in her tone when she spoke, settled on anger as a response which only infuriated Sydney's fragile state. In a snapped response to the queen’s further dismissal of him, he backhanded her so hard the petite woman spun around by the sheer force. He used her stunned state to his advantage and pressed the sheriff's body against the back of his queen’s. Pale cool fingers slid down between the slit of Regina's robe and touched her intimately.

He whispered into Regina's ear. "Are you wet for me my queen?" his fingers slid easily under her underpants and into the slick folds of the brunette. Emma’s voice sighed out and unzipped herself and pulled out the thick dick that Sidney magicked onto the blonde’s body and rubbed the tip against the slick opening of the queen.

Regina got her senses back after the smack and she felt something pushing against her and she started to struggle and pleaded with Emma, “What are you doing? Please Emma! Don’t do this! Henry is upstairs!” Sidney scoffed “I've been waiting decades to taste your forbidden fruit highness, I care not of your brat.” with a lucky aimed shot, Regina elbowed him just above his groin and he slammed her head into the wall he had her pinned against, denting the drywall. In his anger he tore her panties from her and kicked her legs open, forcing into her like a tight leather glove. “You are so wet for the savior your majesty! You are so tight! You feel incredible!” He stroked into her, his hot breath making her skin crawl as she recovered from the last blow which was struck with such force she almost lost consciousness. The burning between her legs sobered her and she wished she actually had.

He whispered to her about how she liked the savior and how she will come for the savior. Regina started to cry with the pain of Emma thrusting into her without consent. Her mind reeled as she started to shut down. This was not the first time she had been in this situation but she never thought she would ever be here again, not with this woman. In her helplessness as the strong blonde held her and took from her she cried. With her tears, Sidney exploded in his rage. He screamed and took his frustrations out on her body. “This is what you wanted! You wanted this you whore! You fucking tease! I’ve seen you! I’ve seen the way you desire the savior! This is what you want! I know it!”

 _He knew_.

Regina shook her head furiously denying the accusations and Sidney withdrew from her, the pale shaft still erect and glistening with the queen’s vaginal juices. He turned them around and spat, “Don’t lie to me! I see those looks!” he punctuated his anger with a square punch to the brunette’s face. She lost her balance and fell back but he grabbed her and assaulted her once again. The powerful strength of Emma Swan far outweighed the slight queen and she was helpless against the onslaught.

Unseen by either of his mother's Henry heard the angry voices and came down part way on the staircase and saw his birth mother punching his adoptive mother. The blonde hit her hard and she toppled to the floor. He was stunned still and watched as the blonde climbed on top of the brunette and ripped at her silken negligee exposing his mother. He watched, rooted to his position until he heard his mother scream, begging his birth mother to stop and with that the boy snapped back to reality. He ran down the stairs without thinking to help his mom. “Let her go! Stop! Emma! What are you doing?! You're hurting her! Mom!!” the little boy screamed and attacked the blonde. Sidney felt little fists hit at the blonde’s back and he swung his arm around and caught Henry across the face. The boy was pushed back with force and hit the far wall in the foyer and slumped down to the floor, unconscious.

Sidney grabbed at the queen again and situated himself back on top of her fumbling with the erection he had, trying to insert himself into the queen. Sydney’s frustration fueled his anger and Regina started to scream for her son. Horror washed over her face at the stillness of the child, “Emma! How could you?!” She screeched pounding her fists against the blonde. She cried out her son’s name in a desperate attempt to rouse him. Sidney gave up trying to force his thick member into the queen’s now swollen orifice so he shoved the blonde’s long fingers into the queen instead, sighing out at the heavenly feel of her. “Oh your little pussy is wet for the savior my queen, I knew it would be.” The moment of joy only lasted seconds as Regina fought back. He removed the sheriff’s hand roughly and tried to kiss the queen grabbing at her and biting her where teeth could connect. He wanted her to hurt, he wanted her to feel his humiliation all of these years. So hurt her he did. _She would feel his wrath._

 

* * *

David's cell phone rang earlier than he normally would have liked. It was old widow Moffit with a noise complaint from the mayoral mansion. The call was rerouted to his cell because no one picked up in the office.

 _She must be out on a call_. He thought to himself. He dialed her cell which went to voicemail and he got up and got dressed. He quickly told his wife “Duty called.” and kissed her goodbye.

He pulled his truck up in front of Regina's mansion and noticed Emma's bug out front and figured she probably also got a noise complaint. _Well I'm here I might as well back her up._ He thought as he parked and got out.

He heard scuffling from just inside the door which was thankfully unlocked. He barged in when he heard the screaming of one terrified queen and was shocked frozen at the sight he saw. His daughter was on top of his bloodied nemesis - her pants pulled down and was screaming at the crying hysterical queen. He saw Henry unconscious on the floor which snapped him out of his daze and forced him into action pulling his daughter off of the exposed brunette, who instantly scrambled over to her child.

Emma was screaming at David to get off of her, but he was much stronger than she. She punched at him repeatedly trying to get him to release her and spit at him and after a particularly painful volley of shots to his upper chest and face he maneuvered her around and put her into a sleeper hold rendering her flailing body unconscious. He started to shake as his adrenaline flooded his bloodstream and he looked down at his peaceful daughter and was sickened by what he had just done. He settled her down on the blood spattered floor of the mayor's foyer and turned to the queen.

Regina, not bothering to pull closed her silk robe or wipe the blood that was pouring from her nose and cheek, was kneeling over her child pulling him into her bare chest and saying his name over and over. David opened the closet and grabbed one of the queen's various long coats and covered her with it. “What the hell was going on?” he asked gingerly. “Your damn daughter has lost her damn mind! Get her out of my house David!”  She screeched at the prince.

“What happened?” He tried once more bending down next to his grandson. “How did this happen?”

“Get. Out.” Regina pulled at the boy who had an angry red mark across his eye and cheek that was quickly bruising. She roused him and the boy’s eyes fluttered open his hand reached up to the part of his face that hurt and he started to cry with the memories of what he saw. “Mommy!” he exclaimed. She hugged him and stroked his hair and soothed him in only a way a mother could. Silent tears streaming down her own face, both with relief that he had regained consciousness and sorrow over what he had surely witnessed.

Confused by what had happened David relented. “Okay, but I'll be back. You and Henry need to be checked out by Whale.” She glared as David lifted the knocked out blonde over his shoulder and carried her out of the mayor's home. “I'll call Mary Margaret to come up and drive you two to the hospital.” Regina whipped around and the calm mannered mayor was long gone and the evil queen remained. “I don't need any more Charmings in my home Mr. Nolan. I am perfectly capable of caring for myself and my son. You worry about putting your lunatic daughter behind bars!”


	5. Chapter 5

Once the prince had carried the savior from her home she stood and slammed the door. She looked at herself in the hall mirror and didn't recognise the battered broken woman looking back at her. She straightened and tied the robe around herself and removed the jacket that was now also bloody and attended to her child. Ignoring her own pains. She got him up off the floor he was no longer crying, but was in shock. She recognized the blank look on his face and led him silently up the stairs. Each step was excruciatingly painful. She sat him on the edge of her bed and he complied wordlessly.

“Stay right here darling, Mommy will be right back okay?” He nodded his head and she noted the eerie blank look he held and shuddered. She went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. She assessed quickly that her nose was most likely broken and both of her eyes were bruised already as well as half of her left cheek which was probably also broken. Her cheek was split where Emma had repeatedly punched her. She traced her fingers over red marks that littered her torso where the blonde had bitten her. She looked down at the bracelet that trapped her magic and rage boiled over, she raged and threw the closest thing to her into the mirror with so much force it not only shattered, but the shards exploded outward. She regained her control and opened the shower door and gingerly stepped inside.

Parts of the attack started to replay for her against her will and she vomited in the shower. Once she stopped heaving she reached for a terry cloth hanging on the dry rack.   
She hissed out as she ran the washcloth over her tender bruised flesh between her legs. She was concerned when she saw blood on the cloth as she pulled it away from herself.

She shook her head at the events of that afternoon and once again started to cry. She didn't understand. The rage in the woman's voice, the act she performed. The women had gotten to a much friendlier state in the past weeks and had even had the former mayor considering something more with the other woman. _They had flirted. Had I misread her? Had I pushed her to this? Is this my fault? No one will believe the savior perpetrated this act without provocation. They will blame me. They always do. Most will probably agree I deserved this._

_Perhaps I do._

She turned the hot water on higher as she felt the savior's hands on her still, and vigorously  scrubbed her flesh with the cloth trying desperately to feel something other than that woman touching her.

 

* * *

 

David called his wife and asked her to meet him down at the station. He lifted his unconscious daughter out of his truck trying his best to hide her bare ass from view. He carefully lowered her down onto the jail cell cot and stood back and gasped as he saw his daughter's, well, penis.

Mary Margaret entered the station muttering something about dinner that evening with Emma when she saw the state of her daughter, the rapidly growing bruise on the side of her face and her rather large flaccid phallus. “David!” she exclaimed. “Wha-- um--” she stuttered unable to look away from the curious sight. “What’s going on?”

“I got a call this morning about noise disturbance from old lady Moffit, from the mansion.”

“Regina did this??” Snow accused.

“No I did.”

Snow finally focused on her husband's face, “You're not making any sense David.”

“Emma was sexually assaulting Regina and I had no choice but to subdue her.”

Snow covered her mouth at the horrific nightmare she was listening to and shook her head.  “Regina must have done something to her! Emma wouldn't hurt anyone!”

“She hurt Regina I saw it with my own eyes Snow. I don’t know what happened, but no one deserved that… that…” His voice trailed off sadly. “Would you mind getting her dressed?” he finally asked after composing himself.

“Me?? Why me?” Snow turned beet red at the prospect of going anywhere near her daughter's penis.

“That's my daughter's private… area!” he shouted flustered as the weight of the situation bore down on him. “Whether our daughter has a penis or a vagina, I'm still her father! Dad's don't… do… this stuff! Just fix it Snow!” he yelled and stormed off.

Snow knelt down trying desperately not to make eye contact with _it_. She attempted to pull her daughter’s tight jeans up but they wouldn’t budge. She went into the bottom drawer of David's desk and took out his work out sweat pants she knew he kept there and silently went into the jail cell and dressed her daughter. 

Once she was done she looked over her child’s bruised face and winced as the mark on her face was getting darker. She stood and kissed Emma on the forehead and went into the office where David was.

“Where is Henry?”

“He is with Regina.” he said knowing exactly what his wife was going to say next.

“How bad… I mean was Regina harmed?”

“You mean other than the assault our daughter was doing to her?”

“I do actually mean other than that, yes David.” Snow said irritated at her husband's foul attitude towards her.

“She was hurt. Bad. There was blood. So much blood.” he said as the memories drained the color from his face.

“I should go check on them.” Snow said as she headed for the door only to be stopped by David immediately.

“We can't help her.” he looked at his daughter unconscious on the cot. “It can’t be us.”

 

* * *

Emma slept soundly through the night. The spell that was cast took its toll and Emma didn't stir until early the next day. When she did start to finally wake she noticed the ringing in her left ear, the headache that accompanied said ringing and she felt like she was going to vomit. She sat up and grabbed at the bruise on the side of her face and flinched. The next thing she noticed was that she was in the holding cell.  She swung her legs over the side of the cot and stood. She shuffled over to the door and realized quickly that it was locked.

The savior’s movement had caught the attention of her father who stood from behind the desk and walked over to get some much needed answers from his daughter.

“What the hell happened?” he started not entirely caring how he sounded at that moment.

“What do you mean what happened? Why am I locked in the holding cell?”

“You're under arrest!” he replied harshly angry that she had put him in a position to choose justice over her well being.

“For what?” she demanded irritated and confused by his attitude.

“Sexual assault and battery!” he answered loudly.

Emma scoffed. “Who did I sexually assault??”

David peered at her “Mayor Mills.”

“Wait, what?” the color from Emma's face drained suddenly, making even the dark purple bruise on her cheekbone paler than it had been previously. “Regina said I… I…”

“I pulled you off of her Emma!” the man's anger was shining bright. Emma shook her head in disbelief then sunk down to the cot. The way she sat caused her unfamiliar and excruciating pain and she doubled over and placed her hands between her legs screamed out in surprise and fear as the strange appendage greeted her probing. “What the literal fuck is going on!!? Where's my vagina??”

“I don't know, but we'll address how or why you have… that… in a minute.”

Emma started to panic as the pieces of information her father had given her started to come together. “Someone stole my vagina Dad!” she yelled at the blonde standing before her. Her wide green eyes held the fear she felt. She stood up and rushed the door “Let me the hell out of here! I need to talk to Regina!”

Charming crossed his arms in angry dad fashion. “Absolutely not!”

“She can help me! She has to know I would never... “ her voice faded as she focused on whatever damage her body in it's current condition could inflict. “How badly did… I mean, how badly is she hurt?”

“I'm not sure of the specifics, but from what I saw, it was bad. Can you tell me your side of what happened?” he replied gently.

“My side?” she asked irritated then yelled “My side!” she stood and started to pace. “My side is I was at work filling out paperwork then I was in a jail cell because I am a rapist!”

“Are you admitting you assaulted her against her will?” David asked cautiously.

“Stop being a cop dad it doesn’t suit you! I am ADMITTING that I didn't consciously do this!” she roared back at him.

“Really Emma your defense is I don't remember?”

“Jesus Dad do you really believe I’d do this?” she asked sincerely and his tone and mannerisms changed. “Of course not sweetie, but…”

She held up her hand to stop him from citing jargon and simply said, “I have a penis dad. Clearly this is magical. Someone did this to me… to Regina… she is not safe. You need to assign an escort for her and…” she blanched then panicked once more, “Henry! Where’s HENRY!”

David recited the news he retrieved from Snow who got her information from Red that morning. “He was kept over for observation and should be released this afternoon.”

“Why what happened?! Did I h-hurt him?” she sat back down on the cot before her legs could give out.

“He suffered a contusion in the scuffle, but his trauma is psychological and so they kept him overnight.”

“H-he saw…” she didn't have time to finish voicing her thought and dry heaved into the toilet next to the bed.

“Your mother is with the Blue Fairy now, we will figure this out Emma.”

“No. Rumple. Regina. Won't talk to Blue.” she coughed out her protest to the fairy between heaves and David agreed with her. “I'll go down to Rumple's shop and see if he'll help us.”

Emma crawled back up on the cot and laid down. “Thank you.” she said weakly as he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

David convinced Rumpelstiltskin to come and assist his daughter without giving him too many specifics of the case citing the dark one owed them for saving his life. Rumple waltzed into the sheriff's station and Emma stood quickly and greeted him. “Seems you’ve gotten yourself in quite a bit of a jam Miss Swan.” he said with a smirk.

“Yes well, this was done to me. I need your help to undo it. What is the price?” she asked point blank.

“What is it that you require of me Miss Swan?”

“Well first, I have a penis. We can fix that first.” she said with purpose. The damn thing hurt it was hard and throbbing and rubbed against the inside of her dad’s sweat pants and all she could think about was her father’s junk had been in those pants and now her thing was in there and just, _ew_.

Surprise on his face at the admission of her phallus put the blonde at ease. This effectively ruled out the dark one as the perpetrator of this crime in her mind. “I simply can not ‘fix’ that problem Miss Swan. As you know the enchantment comes with a very specific set of specifications in order to perform.”

“No, I do not know, Gold! I didn’t enchant this… THING onto myself!”

“Oh. Well that poses a problem dearie.” he replied looking down at the floor seemingly thinking of a way to assist the blonde. “Unfortunately you may need to ride the storm on this.”

“Wait what does that mean, exactly.”

“Every enchantment known to conjure a phallus is temporary. It will revert back to your natural state in due time.”

“How much time are we talking??” Emma asked horrified.

“Well since we do not have an idea on the enchantment used, I can not say for certain. However anything more than a few weeks is unlikely.” she cringed and he smiled at her discomfort. “How may I ask did this happen?”

“We don’t know yet.” the blonde grumbled.

“Alright. Well are you sure you didn’t do this to yourself? You are quite powerful Miss Swan, there are ways that this enchantment can be cast with little to no effort for one born of True Love.”

“No. I have memory gaps. I’m certain this was done to me.”

“Memory gaps?”

“Yes. I came into work and was doing paperwork then suddenly I was here. With a penis. David told me I sexually assaulted my son's mother.”

“Regina??” the man's eyes briefly held the shock he felt at the prospect. “You don’t remember anything? Were you drinking alcohol?” he questioned.

“NO! I was on duty! I was at WORK! And even if I were drunk, I would never hurt Regina! Not ever!” she screamed at him, her angry voice echoing off the empty station.

He started to pace with this new information and that put Emma right on edge. “Alright Miss Swan, let’s say I believe you. I will need to do some research on your situation in order to help you better.”

“You’ll help me?” Emma asked in a tiny voice.

“Of course. I do believe I owe a debt for saving my life. Besides this magic that was performed here was no small task. If someone other than yourself or Regina has this level of skill, it is urgent we find out who that person is immediately. This seems to be rather personal, but given the Queen’s rather long list of crimes narrowing it down will be difficult. It would be quicker to find out who has a grudge against our Sheriff.” he said with a lifted eyebrow. “I will be back in a couple days, please have a short list of potential persons ready for me when I return.” he said and stalked away.

“Thank you Gold.” she called after him. He just lifted his hand in recognition and walked out of the station. She laid back down on the cot, and tried to will her penis away.

 

* * *

 

Regina was sitting next to her sleeping son’s bed when the all too familiar click of Mr. Gold's cane echoed in the hallway leading up to the Mills’ private room. She stood quickly and quietly closed the door that was slightly ajar, hoping that he was there for some other reason than to see her. Her hopes were dashed as a firm knock on the wooden door echoed loudly within the room. She took a deep breath, knowing she looked as bad if not worse, than she felt. She lifted her head with the poise of the queen she was and answered the door.

Alarm quickly passed over the dark one’s features before he looked away from the queen in shock. He cleared his throat and asked if he may come in. She reluctantly opened the door wider and quietly allowed him entrance. Her anxiety of the dark one having knowledge of what had happened to her was palpable within the room and he made his way closer to the bed where her young son, and his grandson rested.

“Is he alright?” Rumple started, uncertain on how to begin with the queen. “Why are you here Rumple? I didn’t ask for your help.” she answered sharply.

“No, but Miss Swan did.” he replied shortly.

“I have no desire to help you help her. She did this to me. She did this to Henry. You may leave Dark One. You will get nothing further from me.” she spat and turned back towards her child.

“It seems unlikely our dear sheriff has the magical know how to create a phallus enchantment, let alone the desire to harm both you and your shared son.” He stood silently and allowed the logic to settle over the woman before he continued. “There are very few people in town with the know how to do that specific enchantment the savior is currently plagued with. Basically yourself, the blue moth and me. I assume you didn’t cause this damage to yourself and I certainly gain nothing from it. Unless you think the blue fairy hated you enough to use the savior to rape you then we have a very big problem on our hands.” Regina blanched at the depth of the Dark One’s knowledge of her assault.

“Okay, perhaps Miss Swan figured out how to cast the enchantment. She is created from True Love perhaps she did this to herself in order to... hurt... me.”

“Perhaps.” he said giving into her theory before throwing logic at her once more. “But unlikely. What would the sheriff have to gain by simply raping you Madam Mayor?” the term he used reminded her of Emma and something odd she thought during the attack. Rumple saw the gears turning within the former queen and he asked if she remembered anything.

“Anything you can gleam would be helpful because the Savior has no recollection of the assault.” he informed her.

“How convenient.” she snarked.

“Not particularly, she is looking for answers on whom would harm her son’s mother and not remembering the details of the incident has really disturbed her, your highness.” 

The sound of Emma’s voice echoed in Regina's mind. _How far we've come from our Miss Swan days your highness. Are you wet for me my Queen?_

 Regina shuddered and folded her arms across her chest. “Her voice patterns were, odd.” she stated shortly.

“Odd? In what way?” he asked carefully noting the queen’s defensive posture.

“She used terms Emma has never used before. Calling me ‘her Queen’ or ‘your highness’ for starters. Addressing herself as ‘the savior’ for another example.” her mind started dissecting the confrontation and she started to pace at the edge of the bed. “Her eyes, her eyes were strange,” she added absently, “they were light pale green.”

Rumple looked puzzled by this piece of information and the brunette rolled her eyes and informed him, “Her eyes are forest green Rumple.”

With the quirk of his eyebrow he commented, “Oh are they now? _Forest_ green.”

“Yes!” she insisted with irritation. “I only know because both my son and my ex-stepdaughter hold the same damn color!” she explained harshly trying to wipe the smug look off of the imp’s face.

“Of course.” he said with a smirk.

She ignored him and continued. “Come to think of it, they weren’t just pale, they were almost milky. It could have been her magic.” she stopped pacing and stood before him.

“The magic she has no idea how to use you mean?” the dark one noted.

“Just because she doesn’t know how doesn’t mean she is unable!” the queen threw back with bite. “She also,” Regina trailed before swallowing hard at the admission, “Smelled strange.”

Mr. Gold lifted an eyebrow in a silent question. “The perfume or soap or something she uses smells like baby powder and clean linen.” She broke eye contact and quietly admitted, “It was just… off. Musky I suppose. It could have been the magic she used for her… her…” her eyes started to water and she couldn't bring herself to name the thing that had violated her so thoroughly. Rumple took pity with a schooled face and interrupted her. “So, our fair sheriff came to your home with milky pale eyes, saying things she didn’t normally say, and did things she ordinarily wouldn’t do and possessing power to create an enchantment that she didn't know how to wield. Do you still think our savior capable of this vile act your Majesty?”

The brunette stayed quiet, her brown eyes not meeting his gaze and when it was clear she had no intention of answering him, he announced that he was grateful for her assistance. He bid a heartfelt goodbye and left her alone with her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry was released from the hospital and Regina took him home several days after the incident. Regina had allowed him to stay home from school because he had yet to really talk about his feelings on what happened, Despite home visits from Dr. Hopper, the boy was still quiet and sullen. She was in the kitchen and was making them sandwiches for lunch. Henry came in quietly and sat at the kitchen island. “Mom?” Henry goaded her attention as she had stopped preparing their meal and was standing looking out the window blankly. She turned her attention to her son. The makeup she generously applied that morning didn’t quite hide the bruising, but she had taken off the bandage that had held her nose straight after being broken. Even though the swelling had gone down significantly, Henry felt for the pain he knew his mother was still in. Not just the physical pain she felt, he knew the attack had harmed her emotionally. She had been having nightmares, and he could hear her cry at night. He didn’t want to add to the woman's discomfort, he knew she wasn’t handling things as well as she outwardly appeared, but he had questions that Archie hadn’t been able to answer.

“Yes sweetheart?” She answered him with a caring smile.

“Why did Emma hurt you?” he asked carefully.

“I don’t think she meant to dear.” she answered and quickly busied herself with finishing up their lunch preparations.

He instantly got angry at how she was placating and making excuses for his birth mother. “It is all my fault.” he said teary eyed.

“Gods Henry no! Sweetheart how could you think that?” she exclaimed stopping what she was doing and rushed to his side.

“I should have never have brought her here. She wouldn’t have hurt… you. I never wanted her to hurt you Mom!” he started to cry and she took him into her arms and pulled his head into her chest and soothed him by rubbing his back. “No baby, she is the… savior… she needed to break the curse, just like you said. She is a hero.” She swallowed hard at the blonde's title keeping the bile that was threatening to come up at bay.

“Heros don’t hurt people the way she hurt you mom!” Henry insisted.

“I’m okay Henry. We are okay.” she stroked his hair and held him.

“As long as she is in jail and pays for what she did, we will be okay. I never want to see her ever again!” Regina's heart caught at the boy’s declaration and she knew she should argue against his decision, but right at that moment, she didn’t have the fight in her to do so. What she did was tell him that they were okay and they would work through this as a family.

She knew deep down she meant the three of them. The things the dark one had said to her had been resonating with her over the last few days. She knew this thing that happened to her and her son, it happened to Emma as well. She was just as much a victim in this as Regina was herself. She calmed the boy down enough for him to eat his lunch and sat back and picked at her own dish and thought about who would do this to her. To Emma.

 _Someone did this to my family. Someone did this to all of us. Who?_ She thought to herself. Unfortunately she was coming up blank. She instantly didn’t feel safe anylonger. She needed to talk to the blonde. The woman who sat in a jail cell for a crime she did not consciously commit. Today was the day that changed. She felt stronger emotionally and needed to go down to the sheriff's station while she felt this courage coursing through her.

 

* * *

Emma Swan laid on her cot as she had done for the last few days. She had stopped communicating with her parents, had completely refused to eat anything and had basically retreated into herself fully. Snow White had taken a leave of absence from her job at the school and was sitting just outside the bars of the jail cell trying to get Emma to eat the sandwiches she made and brought from home. Regina stood at the far side of the station and looked on at the blonde huddling in a ball on the cot. The click of the former Mayor's heels drew the attention of Mary Margaret who instantly rose to meet the woman at the entrance of the station.

“Regina!” Snow exclaimed as quietly as possible as to not call attention to the queen from her daughter. The state of Regina had shocked the younger brunette and her eyes glistened and she covered her mouth with her hand to keep it from gaping. “Oh Regina!”

The former queen put her hand up stopping the pixie haired woman dead in her tracks. “I am not here for you to blubber over Snow. I am here to speak with your daughter.”

“She wouldn’t have hurt you like this Regina.” Snow tried to defend Emma's actions straight away.

“Don’t you think I know that?” the queen spat. Her irritation evident in her tone.

“Then what are you doing here Regina?”

“I’m here to check on her.” she nudged her chin toward the listless blonde in the jail cell. “I’d like to speak with her.”

“She hasn’t spoken in days. She hasn’t eaten. I don’t know if she will talk to you.”

At that, the queen had heard enough. “Leave us.” she dismissed the princess with a flick of her wrist and walked around Snow with purpose.

She picked up the keys off of the desk, unlocked the jail cell and carefully stepped inside. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest and she felt a cool sweat break out over her skin. She could see the sheriff's signature blonde curls sticking out from beneath the covers and Regina stopped her momentum forward as bile started to make its way up her throat. She turned away from her son’s mother and rested her shaky hands on the cool bars on the far side of the cell. While she collected herself she heard a soft sob escape from the woman behind her. She turned back towards her friend, steeled herself and walked over to the cot the blonde was laying on.  She shoved the woman's legs over towards the wall to make room for her to sit and made herself comfortable.

Emma had yet to turn to face her or even say anything so Regina sighed loudly and placed a hand on the woman’s hip. She noticed immediately how thin the already lithe woman had become and she worried her lip when she remembered Snow mentioning the woman hadn’t been eating.

“Miss Swan.” Regina started unsure of how to proceed. She got no response back from the blonde and as she was deciding how she was going to say what she needed to say an unusually cool hand snuck out from beneath the blanket and a pinky was clasped around her own. “Emma, are you okay?” the messy blonde head shook a definitive no.

“Will you talk to me?” Regina asked cautiously. Emma nodded her head yes.

The grip on her captive pinky tightened and Emma cleared her dry throat. “I hurt you.” she said quietly. “I am a monster.”

“Are you?” the mayor asked knowingly. Emma turned for the first time in days and laid her perfectly clear green eyes on the brunette sitting on her jail bed. The condition of the brunette startled Emma and her face crumpled into a blubbering mess. “Oh Gina!” the blonde gasped as she sat up and went to lay a shaking hand on Regina's cheek. She pulled back just before contact as the brunette flinched at the sudden movement.

“I-I’m sorry Gina, I didn’t mean… I mean… ” the blonde stammered. “This must be horrible for you! Why would you come here??” the blonde was visibly shaking as she pulled her hand away from Regina. The brunette reached out and grabbed Emma's hand pulling it into herself and allowing her to cup her own cheek.

“It is clear to me Miss Swan, that who did this, wasn’t you.” Regina said softly. “I knew... during… the altercation… that you wouldn’t… you couldn’t..” she took a deep breath and steadied herself. “You are a hero Miss Swan. I knew it then, I know it now. You are simply not capable of harming anyone.” she finished with certainty.

“That doesn’t change the fact that it was my face you saw. My body.” Emma started to cry and pulled back from her son’s mother, disgusted with the actions that brought them where they were. She hid her face behind the palms of her hands. “How can you even be here right now?” she asked weepily.

“I’m here because I need you Miss Swan. I need you because your son and I are not safe. I need my savior so you need to buck up and be the hero I need you to be.” Regina sat and waited and Emma didn't move a muscle. “Right now Swan. Let’s go.” She smacked Emma on the thigh and stood herself up encouraging movement from the girl.

“How do you know you can trust me?” a small voice asked from behind the queen.

“When I’m in danger Miss Swan, you are who I want in my corner.”

“But I hurt you.” Emma reminded as if the woman before her needed the reminder, all she had to do was look in the mirror.

“ _Y_ _ou_ did nothing. You were accosted. And whomever accosted you harmed me and your son. We need you, so are you coming?” Regina tried to sound impatient but her heart was not in it.

“What happens if they accost me again?”

“You’re going to take my cuff off and we are going to start magic lessons for you Miss Swan so you can protect the people you love.”

_Love? The people that I love…  could she know... that I…_

Regina noticed the dumbfounded look in the savior’s face and added, “I’m assuming you desire to protect your child and your parents if need be Miss Swan?”

“Oh.. them. Yeah.”

“Yes of course _them_..” Regina pulled a face but brushed off the comment. “So are we good to go?” the blonde nodded silently and hunched over as she felt herself stiffen in her pants. She followed the brunette but dipped into her office to grab her cellphone and a sweatshirt. Regina noticed the girl was limping almost and when she came back out of the office the former mayor commented, “It isn't that cold out Emma.”

Emma internally cringed as her name passed over the mayor's lips. _God my name never sounded so good._ She thought to herself, followed quickly by, _Stop it right now. You raped her naught a week prior!_

Emma cleared her throat and said, “I’m chilly.” She unlocked her phone and texted her father on their way out to the car. “Where are we going?”

“Home dear.”

“Right.” Emma told her father she was going to the mansion.

David called her almost immediately and started to give her shit.

“You can not go over there. Whether or not you did this, hasn’t she been hurt enough?? Regina made it clear she wanted you behind bars so that is where I put you until we can figure out what the hell is going on!”

“No no, she’s…but… Dad… I know...but...” Emma stumbled as David cut her off once more and Regina said “Put him on speaker dear.” Emma stopped trying to explain herself and did as she was told.

“Deputy Nolan, this is Regina Mills." The queen said in her politician voice.

“Regina?” David sounded surprised and wary as to what she would do to his daughter in retaliation for the assault.

“I have released your daughter.” she stated the fact plainly.

They both heard the man gulp, “What are you going to do to her?”

Regina rolled her eyes at the all too predictable conclusion and Emma gasped ”Dad!?”

“David, I assure you I will not harm your precious daughter. I’ve come to the conclusion the altercation perpetrated upon myself and my son was not something Sheriff Swan knowingly did. This means the person or persons who have committed this crime are still on the loose, unless you have any leads you have yet to share with me?”

“No. but…”

“There for my son and I are still in danger. Whomever did this, David, did this to your daughter as well. She was forcibly intimate with someone beyond her control.”

Emma cringed as her mind invented possible scenarios where she and the mayor were intimate. Her stomach flipped and she huffed “Pull over Regina!”

The mayor slammed on the brakes and swerved to the side of the road and Emma flung open the door and dry heaved. The mixture of what she knew happened to her son’s mother and her own desires of the woman in question made Emma physically sick. _I am a fucking monster! How can I even think about wanting her after what I did!!  She will never want that from me! Not after… what happened.  I should be grateful she is even capable of being in the same room as me!_ Regina took the deputy off of speaker and continued her conversation whilst rubbing the blonde’s back as she had done for their son on numerous occasions. Emma heaved until her sides ached, grateful she couldn't be seen by the brunette as pain stricken tears fell from her she gasped for breath.

“For her safety and mine, I am bringing her to the mansion until this matter has been sorted. She is free to come and go as she pleases, but her top priority, as well as mine, is that our son is safe.”

Regina looked down at the woman who she _knew_ would stop at nothing to protect her son, and perhaps even her, and a warm feeling enveloped her. A sense of belonging, family even, perhaps even love. The edges of her lips quirked up in a quick smile at that thought. She then returned to her phone call. “I will contact you if we find any leads, I understand the dark one has been procured to do some research which I am certain he is pawning off on his little stepford librarian.”

Emma chuckled at Regina’s snark, wiped her mouth and sat up. Regina dug out of her purse a wet wipe pack and handed it and a small travel size bottle of hand sanitizer over to the savior.

 _God she is such a mom!_ Emma thought as she took the items to clean herself up with and mouthed ‘thank you’ to the brunette.

 _The kid is so lucky he has her._ Her mind added thinking about the dozens of “mothers” she had over the years. _Regina Mills blew them all out of the water. Not that they ever stood a chance at competing against super mom here._

“Once the book worm has found anything useful I will contact you because you are our action man. But for right now, I would feel much safer with the savior in my midst.”


	8. Chapter 8

With David assured his daughter was in no danger they said their goodbyes and Regina pulled into the driveway at 108 Mifflin Street.

She hadn’t intended on bringing Emma home and when she turned the vehicle off she remembered how angry Henry was.

“I hadn't exactly thought this through.” she admitted.

Emma’s brow crinkled in worry, _she’s changed her mind. How stupid of you to think she could separate you from what your body did to her! Of course she won't want you in her home!_ Emma thought to herself and started to voice her acknowledgement. “I get it Regina.” her voice cracked and her eyes watered up and just as she was about to tell the woman she would find her own way home Regina said, “I haven’t had a chance to talk to Henry, he was angry and afraid and didn't understand. About you. About what happened. How it wasn’t you. I’m certain he will not be happy about you being here. Now. He may not understand but,” Regina reached over and took the blonde's pinky in her own, “It is our job as his parents to make him understand.” the brunette smiled tightly. “If you would like me to lead, and you follow, I am more than happy to do that.”

Emma nodded remembering how she felt when Henry screamed at her a few weeks prior. She wasn’t sure she could handle his anger in her current emotional state, but she would be strong for Regina. Emma tightened her grasp on the older woman’s finger. “Are you sure this is okay? I mean me being here. With _you_.”

“Do you not feel confident enough to protect us Emma?”

“I… uh,” she felt the rush of adrenaline at the thought of someone harming this woman, and their shared child. _My family._ “Yeah. I mean I do. I mean I can.”

“Do you not wish to protect us?”

“NO! I do!! I mean, I want.. To protect you Regina. I just… I don’t want to cause anyone any more harm… I don’t know how you can even look at me, let alone ask me to stay at your house.”

Regina nodded knowingly, “It wasn’t you. You would never hurt me.”

Emma nodded in agreement. “Never.” she whispered as a tear escaped the brim of her eyelash.

“Okay then, let’s go face the wrath of our 11 year old together.” a tight smile from the former mayor gave Emma the strength she needed and with her free hand she wiped away at her cheek. “I’m certain he will not be pleased with me for bringing you home with me. So at least there’s that.” She said with a strangled chuckle and Emma tightened her own hold on the brunette in support. Brown eyes met green and an appreciative smile pulled on thick red lips.

 

* * *

Regina felt a little nauseas seeing Emma in the foyer. It was all really fresh in her mind still. She had yet to fix the dents in the pristine white of the walls, they were currently pink, stained with the queen’s blood. Regina hadn’t thought to warn Emma, not exactly forgetting about the incident, just not thinking it would have an effect on the blonde. Emma’s wide green eyes told the former mayor she had been wrong and when the blonde backed away from the scene in horror and broke down in the hallway, Regina rushed to her side and took her into her arms turning her away from the sight. “I’ll fix this as soon as I get my magic back.” she whispered with an unsteady voice, “I’m sorry Emma, I didn’t think how you would feel about it. I forget that the assault didn’t just happen to me, it happen to you too.” Emma curled herself in the embrace of the queen and shook her head and let herself feel the warmth of the woman who held her.

“I can’t remember any of it. There are just these things,” Emma pulled back away from the brunette and touched her cool pale fingertips over the queen’s cheekbone, “that are now a permanent part of the world that are reminders that it happened.” Emma traced her thumb over the bridge of the queen’s nose and around her eye socket. “Things I could never fathom doing to you. Things I don't remember.”

Brown eyes darken and dark eyelashes flutter as she closed her lids basking in the gentle caresses of the savior. “Consider yourself fortunate that you don’t remember, Miss Swan.”

Emma tried to apologize and Regina broke their embrace and took a deep breath.

“This is it.” she snapped with finality. “This is the last time you apologize for something that was beyond your control. You have 30 seconds, so make it good because after this, you don’t get to apologize again.”

She looked down at her watch and waited.

“25 seconds Miss Swan.”

Emma fish gaped and blurted out, “I’m sorry Regina! I’m sorry this happened to you! I’m sorry there wasn’t anything I could do! I would _never_ hurt you and it is killing me inside that you have memories of me hitting you…” she gulped, “Of me forcing you…” Emma didn't hold back her tears this time. “I would never touch you without your permission. We were getting so… close and this is going to change us… it has already changed us… I’m not sorry because I feel responsible, I‘m sorry this happened to you! I’m sorry that when you think about it, it is my face you see and I’m sorry that this is going to screw up our family, or what family we could have been!”

“And time.”

Regina waltzed back over to Emma and put her hands on the woman’s shoulders. “Do you feel better?”

Emma grumbled, “No.”

“Well that’s too bad. I don’t want to hear anymore of this ‘I’m sorry’ nonsense. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes R’gina…” Emma replied feeling very much like a scolded child.

 

* * *

Henry came down stairs because he heard voices from the kitchen. He skidded to a stop before Emma and fell backwards. He scrambled up and ran behind Regina and coward into his mother’s flank.

Emma for the first time since she had known the kid saw fear in his eyes and she looked up at Regina and said, “This was a bad idea.”

“Darling we need to have a talk okay?” he shook his head no.

“Why is she here?” he demanded the answer from his adoptive mother.

“What happened to us… someone made her do those things. It wasn’t her Henry.”

He looked up at her with disbelief then back towards Emma warily.

“She would never harm us Henry.” Regina said and stroked the boy’s head soothingly.

“But she…” his chin started to tremble and his little body started to shake.

“I know darling, but it wasn’t _her_. She would never hurt us. She would never hurt you.”

“I didn't bring you here to hurt my mom!” he shouted, completely ignoring his mother’s words. “You hurt her really bad!” tears started to stream in his anguish and guilt. “How could you?”

Emma’s heart stood still in her chest and she shook her head in silent denial of his vicious accusations. _He isn’t understanding._ She looked up toward Regina trying to convey that he wasn’t getting it and Regina nodded in agreement. Regina rounded him to face her and knelt down to his level. In the softest of mom voices she said, “Henry, you know there is magic here in Storybrooke now right?”

He nodded, still crying, tracing his little boy fingers over her damaged cheek just as his mother had done not 5 moments before.

“Someone used magic to make Miss Swan hurt us.”

He looked over toward his blonde mother who was no longer trying to stifle her sorrow. “But why? Was it Mr Gold?”

“We don't know why baby boy. We don’t believe Mr Gold did this. He is trying to help us find out who did this to our family.” Brown eyes met green looking for acceptance at her choice of wording. Acceptance she received by way of a silent nod.

“Until we do find out who hurt us darling, your mom is going to stay with us for a little while, okay?” Henry was now looking back at Emma, mulling over his fear and anxiety about the prospect of his blonde mother living under the same roof as him and his mom.

“Is that okay with you?” Regina repeated snapping him out of his internal debate.

“She is going to stay here? Why?” he returned his attention to his brunette mother and pleaded with his eyes. He wasn't happy about this decision at all.

“She is going to stay here so if something happens, she can protect us. I’m going to help her do that by teaching her magic, is that okay?”

“You're going to teach her mom?”

Regina smiled tightly. “Yes darling. So we can protect each other from the person who harmed us.”

He took it in, he wasn’t entirely sure he was okay with the living situation. “Why can't she go stay with Mary Margaret and David?” he asked a little more whiny than Regina would normally allow.

Emma flinched as the boy had adopted the ‘grandma and grandpa’ titles for her parents since the curse broke and it was as if he wasn’t just disowning her, but her entire lineage.

Emma knelt down and sat back on her haunches, not getting any closer to the boy who still held fear in his eyes and looked up at Henry and said, “Henry, if you would feel more comfortable with me _not_ staying here, I won’t. But if I'm not here and the person who has tried to hurt your mom comes back, I won’t be able to protect her. I _want_ to protect her Henry. She’s your mom, she is my friend.” Emma looked at the brunette in question, “I will do everything in my power to make sure no one hurts her ever again.”

“Whoever did this, hurt Emma as well Henry and we need to make sure she is safe too.” Regina broke the intense gaze from piercing green eyes to focus on a set that were confused and frightened.

Henry crinkled up his nose. “How did they hurt her?”

Emma spoke up to answer for the brunette. “The fact that both you and your mom have memories of me hurting you, that hurts me very much Henry. Every time you look at me, for the rest of our lives, you’re going to remember that. Mom is going to remember that. It is going to change our relationship.” Emma let the tight grip around her emotions go, something she never did with anyone, but something she couldn’t help around her son and her son’s mother. Her lip trembled as she spoke, “It was terrible what happened to your Mom and… and… the fact that she will forever associate me with that pain, kills me inside.” she took a deep breath and openly wept, “I can’t tell you how badly that hurts me Henry.” She wiped her cheeks and asked, “You don’t feel safe, do you kid?”

He instantly shook his head no.

“They hurt me, by hurting my _family_.”

His eyes got big, “They made you hurt Mary Margaret and David?!”

She gave him a tight little pirate smile, “No buddy, they hurt you and your mom.”

“You think mom’s your family?”

“Of course she is.” Emma’s gaze returned to the raw open face of Regina Mills. “She raised my kid.” Emma said offering Regina a warm smile. “And she did such a good job.” she broke eye contact when she felt her throat tighten with emotion. “I only even had you because of her and I am so so grateful to your mom. You are such a great kid, Henry. I couldn’t have asked for a better son, I can’t imagine my life without you in it, and I have your mom to thank for that. I love you kid.”

“So you see Henry, they hurt all of us.” Regina gathered her senses and wiped tears from her cheeks. “So we need to stick together and protect one another. Is it okay if Emma stays?”

He nodded his head slowly and hugged his arms around Regina’s neck. She held him as he cried and looked to Emma and offered her hand to support the blonde. Emma took the offer and latched her pinky around the tiny matching digit and cried in both her relief and sorrow for the situation they found themselves in. They sat, and for the first time in over a week they all felt a little more normal, a little less confused. As if the world that had gone terribly skewed just a week prior had suddenly righted itself and each of them felt lighter and safer once again being a family unit.

“Alright then. Have you finished your homework?” Regina finally asked the boy who had fully relaxed in her arms.

“No I still have my english essay to finish.” he mumbled with a dry croaky voice.

“Alright go on. I’ll call you down when dinner is ready alright?” she patted his back encouraging movement. He looked over to his blonde mother and saw how both of his parents were holding hands then pulled away from one embrace and tentatively climbed into a new one. Emma’s arm wrapped around her son and her face crumbled in her emotion. She felt the pinky she held onto like a lifeline tighten and she met the gaze of the woman who was supporting her.

“I’m sorry they hurt you too mom.”

Emma chuckled through her tears. “We are all safe and we are going to be okay.” she assured him, not entirely certain she could make that promise but made it anyway because she would be god damned if she let anyone hurt her family again.

 

* * *

 

Once Henry was upstairs Emma let out a huff and stood up. “Okay. That was really hard.” she offered a hand to the queen who was still kneeling on the kitchen floor.

“How did you deal with it when he was all evil queen this and evil queen that??” Emma felt uncomfortable and started to bumble her way through another string of apologies. “I’m so sorry that all happened the way it did. I’m sorry I didn’t do more to prevent it, I just… it’s awful and I’m sorry.”

“No more apologies Miss Swan.” the queen scolded.

“I’m apologizing for something different! It doesn’t count!”

“My house, my rules.” the former mayor replied flippantly.

“That’s not fair!” Emma whined with mirth.

“Take it up with the queen.” Regina chuckled and then winked.

Emma noticed a twitch in her pants when Regina smiled at her and she swallowed hard and blushed. Her new appendage had been mostly hard for the last several days, but being around Regina had made it _completely_ hard, and _totally_ unbearable. It was sensitive and the sweat pants she was wearing was rubbing against it and it was raw and painful.

“Now,” Regina exclaimed pulling Emma’s attention away from her little problem. “Will you please take this bracelet off?”

Emma smiled warmly and approached the brunette. She took Regina’s hand in her own and gently unsnapped the piece that looked an awful lot like gaudy costume jewelry and set it down on the kitchen counter. Emma absently rubbed her fingers over the area the bracelet had been and watched as Regina breathed in flexing her power. The woman’s normally onyx eyes shown purple with her magic and it practically hypnotized the savior. Regina rubbed her hands together and swooped them around herself enveloping herself in a airy purple cloud. When the cloud dissipated Emma saw she had completely changed her wardrobe. A stifled groan escaped Emma’s throat as her eyes raked in the sight before her.  Low cut and tight and nothing at all like the mayor’s mom clothes. Emma felt her member twitch as if it was trying to get closer to the stunning woman before her.

“We’ll start magic lessons tomorrow.” Regina sighed a satisfied breath. “But first, take off your sweatshirt.”

Emma’s eyes grew wide. “What? Why?”

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose in challenge. “ _Now_ Miss Swan.” was Emma's only answer. The blonde of course complied, holding the sweatshirt over her crotch area hiding the erection she had. She pulled down the white undershirt that had ridden up with the removal of the sweatshirt and stood expectantly.

Regina held her hand over the savior’s chest and looked into uncertain green eyes. “This is going to be painful Miss Swan, but only for a moment.” with that the woman pressed the palm of her hand against the breastplate of the savior and Emma hissed out and doubled over in pain. Her entire chest felt like a thousand cuts had sliced into her all at once.

“What the hell Regina!? What the hell was that??” just as the brunette had promised, the pain had quickly subsided and she was able to take in a breath.

“A very permanent protection spell.”

“Protection? It didn't feel like protection!”

“Well I had to carve the spell into your ribcage,” she continued ignoring Emma’s flabbergasted look, “but no one will ever be able to accost your body ever again.”

“Oh.” Emma mindlessly rubbed her sternum. “Uh, thanks.”

“Come on Miss Swan I’ll show you to your room.” Regina spun around and Emma followed her up the stairs. Regina opened the door to the guest bedroom and ushered the blonde inside. “There is a community shower across the hall, but this room has it’s own personal bathroom.” Regina said and noticed Emma was limping a little and walking strange. “Are you alright dear?” the brunette inquired.

“Yeah. Everything is great.” the blonde said with a wide smile. A little too wide. Regina raised an eyebrow as a silent question but Emma broke her gaze and sat down on the bed. Regina noticed the girl seemed out of sorts, and didn’t seem to want to discuss it so she decided to give her her first lesson in magic instead.

“Alright dear I need to practice a little before we start your training tomorrow and I’d like to get a sense of your strength.” Regina said with authority. “What would you like to bring from your home?”

“I’ll just need my clothes I guess.” Emma shrugged her shoulders

“Anything other than your clothes?”

“I don’t really need much else.”

“Emma, I’m not asking you to move in here, I’m simply suggesting you may bring any items you have that will make your stay here more comfortable.”

“No, I mean I don’t really have much else. Honestly.” Emma replied and dropped her gaze. She was embarrassed and realized she still lived her nomadic lifestyle. She hadn’t changed much in the year she’d lived there. She may have found the people who gave her life, but she hadn’t felt they were her _home._ She learned early on to pack light for a quick dash, and that was a habit she never really grew out of.

Regina noticed Emma was embarrassed and decided to drop it and said, “Alright, well I can do your clothing Miss Swan. Since I’ve only been in your bedroom once, take me through a tour of your room verbally.”

Emma cleared her throat and started at the bottom of the stairs and using her words painted her bedroom layout and described in great detail where her clothing was within her dresser drawers. When Emma was finished Regina opened her eyes and cast the summoning spell and a dark purple cloud enveloped the dresser. Regina held out a hand for Emma to check them and the blonde opened one of the drawers to find her items just as unfolded as they were in the drawers at her mother’s house.

“Perfect.” the blonde exclaimed with amused surprise.

Regina noticed immediately that they were wrinkled and disarrayed and cast another spell and folded everything neatly.

“Really?” she looked at Regina shaking her head with a wide smile.

“Yes. I need _practice_ Miss Swan.” the queen lied with a smirk.

“Sure sure.” Emma chuckled.

“Alright now you try.”

Emma’s eyes bulged with surprise. “How?”

“Close your eyes and think about where your toothbrush is in your bathroom at home. Think about its exact location. Think about what it looks like, how heavy it feels in your hand. How smooth it is. Focus on every detail of your toothbrush Emma. Have you got it in your mind’s eye?”

Emma nodded, eyes closed, her brow pulled down in concentration and her bottom lip secured between her teeth.

“Now hold out your hand. Imagine what it would look like if it were to just appear in your hand right this instant. Imagine it’s weight, it’s feel, it’s color.”

Emma tightened her brow trying to imagine her toothbrush. She wanted to summon her toothbrush. She had never wanted anything more, to prove that she could, to make Regina proud of her. To do something positive.

A milky white cloud whirled around above her hand and she felt the cool plastic of the toothbrush rest in her palm. Emma opened her eyes and saw Regina’s proud smirk and she broke out into a wide smile. “I did it!” the blonde exclaimed with astonishment.

“Yes you did dear. Great job. Now, bring over your toothpaste.”


	9. Chapter 9

They practiced the summoning spell over and over and piece by piece her belongings filled the spare room of the mansion. It was feeling more and more like home and she ate up every compliment Regina gave her.

“Tomorrow we will start working with the elements. It is a little more difficult but you are a quick study Emma, I’m positive you will be throwing fireballs in no time!”

Regina let out an honest laugh and Emma smirked and gazed up at the former mayor. Their eyes met and Regina licked her lips. They both felt the nervous energy between them and the brunette was the first to break from the charged gaze. “I’m going to start dinner. Please make yourself at home.” she said nervously.

“Mind if I take a shower?” Emma asked hopefully.

“Do you have to ask to take showers at home Miss Swan?”

“Well yeah, three adults and a preteen there’s not a lot of hot water.”

“You’ll find my water heater is larger than a bucket. Make yourself at _my_ home.” Regina smiled and left the blonde to it.

 

* * *

 

Emma opened her dresser and pulled out some loose fitting pajama pants and an over-sized tee shirt. 

_If this damn thing doesn’t go away soon I’m going to invest in some boxer briefs!_

Emma cringed at having to purchase clothing to accommodate her new appendage. She turned on the shower, got undressed and inspected said appendage. 

_There’s gotta be a way to get rid of this stupid thing faster. Or maybe I can tape it down so it doesn’t stick out so much?_

Emma stepped into the shower and noticed right away the fancy shower head had programmable settings. 

_Of course._

Just like everything else in the mansion, it screamed high class and Regina Mills. Emma started to lather up and breathed in the perfumey scent of the soap. Emma knew that smell and what it reminded her of, or more specifically, who. Before Emma knew what she was doing her hand started stroking her new little annoyance as she thought about the brunette. Getting off in the shower thinking about that woman was not something new. It was practically a nightly routine. However doing it in the woman’s own shower on top of pulling on a penis was just all kinds of messed up. Emma tried really hard to not let those thoughts get in the way of the crazy amount of pleasure she was feeling. She thought that perhaps if she could come it would finally go away. She felt the low coil in her abdomen and she let the warm spray hit her back as she awkwardly pulled on her member. She finally got into a good rhythm when a bang on the door startled her out of her fantasy.

“Mom said just because it isn’t a bucket doesn’t mean you need to use the whole thing!” the voice of her son was like a cold wet blanket to her libido, but interestingly enough, not to her appendage which still stood tall and proud.

She grumbled and called to Henry telling her she was getting out.

Back in her bedroom Emma pulled out a pair of boy shorts. They had been snug without the extra, stiff, diving board. With it they would hold her extra appendage tight to her body. She slipped them on and sighed as the head of her friend stuck out the top of the underwear. _Fucking hell._ She muttered to herself and slipped the pajama pants on and went downstairs. The tight feel of the underwear didn’t bother her as much as the loose rubbing against the sweat pants had and Emma relaxed as it didn’t hurt as much to walk. Or sit. Or stand. Or exist.

She goaded Henry into helping her and Regina prepare dinner. It was their first real meal as a family and Emma realized that it was exactly how she always imagined having a real family would be like.  Would _feel_ like.

Emma was chopping vegetables and slapping at Henry as he kept stealing them. She had a contented smirk on her face and Regina inquired about it, still concerned that the blonde was hiding something from her. “Henry will you run down to the cellar and grab a bottle of cooking sherry?” the boy snagged one more carrot slice and dodged Emma’s swat as the pair giggled and she threatened him.

“Is everything alright Miss Swan?” Regina studied the blonde’s face when she answered.

“Seriously, everything is great. This is kind of great.”

“What is dear?”

“This.” Emma waved around the kitchen then met Regina’s confused look and started to tear up at the idea of telling the brunette what exactly she meant. “Emma…” Regina stepped closer confusion melting into worry and Emma chuckled and shook her head. “It’s stupid.”

“I am rather used to your idiocy Miss Swan, tell me anyway.” Regina said in such a way Emma knew the brunette didn’t mean anything by it and it was said to put her at ease.

“I’ve had fantasies about this. Doing this.”

“You fantasize about chopping carrots? Dear you have the internet right?”

Emma rolled her eyes and explained herself, “I mean when I was a kid. I would imagine what having a family would be like, and this is it. He really…” Emma choked up and Regina put her hand on the small of her back in silent support which only forced the tears to come all the harder. “He really has a great childhood because of you Regina.”

“He has both of us dear.” The former mayor subtly reminded.

“Yeah he does.” Emma nodded and pulled herself together when the pair heard Henry’s tell tale sneakers bounding up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Emma was startled awake in the middle of the night by something sounding like a cry for help. It sounded like a child and she immediately assumed it was her son. She got up and went down the hall to where the boy’s bedroom door was ajar just a crack and she slipped in to see Henry was lying still in his bed. His breathing was not deep enough for him to be sleeping so she knelt down next to his bed and asked if he was alright in a breathy whisper.

“Yeah.” He whispered back.

“Okay. Did you have a nightmare?”

The boy shook his head no.

“Oh. I thought I heard you cry out. Are you sure you’re…”

“That wasn’t me.” he cut her off.

“Oh.” Emma whispered then turned her head towards the door of his room. “Oh! Does she do that a lot?”

“More now than before, but yeah she’s always had night terrors.” he whispered sadly.

Emma’s brow crinkled as she took in this very private piece of information about the former mayor. “I used to crawl into her bed when I was a little boy, that sometimes helped, but these, these are different. She cries afterwards. I don’t know how to help her ma.”

Emma nodded and her mind reeled. _God do I go in there? What if she is having nightmares about me? About what I did to her?? If I go in there will I make it worse?? Can I go back to bed and listen to her cry??_

_No. Absolutely not.  
_

“Okay kid, go back to sleep, David has a big day planned for you two tomorrow and I suspect you’ll need your rest.”

“What about mom?”

“I’m the savior kid. I’ll try and save her from those bad dreams okay buddy?” Emma whispered with confidence she didn’t at all feel and tucked him back into bed.

Emma slipped out of her son’s room and headed back down the hall towards her own. She passed by her door and silently crept up to the queen’s door. She tried the handle thinking there was a chance it was locked, but the handle twisted smoothly in her hand. She poked her head in and felt every bit of the intruder she knew she was.

_Please don’t scream. Please don’t scream. Please don’t scream._

Regina was curled up in a ball facing away from the door and Emma could see her breath was deep, much too deep for her to be awake. The queen pulled her legs tighter to her chest and shook her head then cried out, “No!” and Emma quickened her movements toward the bed. The blonde knelt down gingerly and slipped under the covers when the queen started to sob. Emma rested her palm on the queen’s back between her shoulder blades and began to rub her hand in little circles. Regina regained consciousness with a startle and quickly realized she was not alone and mumbled, “Henry?”

“No it’s me.” Emma whispered. “It’s okay. You’re safe. Go back to sleep.”

Regina didn’t flinch or tighten up at Emma’s voice and Emma took that as a good sign that perhaps the dreams were not about her after all.

The queen rolled back into the blonde and Emma abandoned her soothing circles and wrapped her arm around the woman securely. Emma felt the former mayor relax into her body and easily fell back into a deep sleep. Emma whispered into the base of Regina’s neck. “You are safe with me.”


	10. Chapter 10

Snow White was packing up a lunch for her husband and grandson for their excursion that day when her cell phone rang. Mother Superior’s stern face flashed as an indicator and Snow happily swiped to answer the call.  
“Good morning Blue! What can I do for you!” Snow chuckled and shook her head at herself.

“We have a problem your highness.” the no nonsense tone of the blue fairy wiped the princess’s smile and good mood away instantly.

“What is it?” Snow asked cautiously.

“The Evil Queen has her magic back.”

“What? How-- How is that possible? You bound her with fairy magic! You said she wasn’t strong enough to break it!”

“The spell is still intact your grace, but I feel her magic. She is able to use it which means the bracelet is no longer on the queen.”

“I-- okay…” Snow shook her head at this unsettling news. Who knows what the Evil Queen would do now that she had her magic back. Surely she had been just playing along with their ultimatum simply because she could not fight back, but this. This was a game changer. “I’ll find out from Emma what happened and rectify it immediately Blue, don’t worry.”

“See that you do Princess.” Mother Superior’s voice bit into Snow’s ear and then disconnected the call.

 

* * *

 

David came early and picked up Henry for their day together. It was a last minute thing Emma asked her father to put together so Henry started to feel more normal again. Also to get him out of the house when she practiced her undisciplined craft.

“Elemental magic is much different than any magic you’ve used so far. It is the basic and raw power of nature. It is fire, water, wind and electricity. What you can do with these things is only held back by your imagination.” Regina lectured in grandiose fashion as she paced the length of her desk. “Once you master these four elements, there will be little to nothing you can not do.”

“Um, aren’t the elements ‘Fire, Water, Wind and _Earth_?” Emma asked curiously.

“How exactly are you going to fight off someone with dirt Emma?” the queen threw back at her with her hands on her hips in judgement.

“I don’t know.” Emma mumbled with a shrug and felt scolded.

When Regina continued she willed neon purple sparks between her fingers as she spoke. “Besides, Electricity _is_ raw power, it is the most unrestrained thing in the universe.” she slapped her hands together then pulled them apart with strained force manifesting an arc between her palms. “It is pure energy in it’s most simplistic form, it can not be created, it can not be destroyed, it is a constant existing element in the natural world.” As quickly as she summoned it she waved her hands and the sparks of her showy demonstration died down.

Emma nodded in amazement as she listened, trying to be a conscientious student. She awoke with an incredible ache within her new appendage that morning and it was making concentration difficult, but yet she tried.

Regina noticed the strain on the sheriff’s face and beckoned her. “Come here.” the brunette ordered and Emma stood and strode towards the queen.

Regina stepped closer and waved a hand over the blonde's bruised cheekbone. Emma stepped back when a pale violet light emitted from the brunette’s palm. “What are you doing?”

“I'm healing you dear.” Regina replied gently. “You seem to be in pain.”

Emma sadly shook her head. “No. Don't. Heal yourself first.”

Regina shook her own head in response, “I can not. I will teach you how and then you may heal me once you've learned. If I still need healing by then that is.” Regina stepped closer once more and Emma grabbed her wrist, “Please Regina.” the blonde whispered. “I don't want to be healed if you can not be. Please.” Emma pleaded.

“That's ludicrous Miss Swan.”

Emma caressed the queen’s cheek once again. The intimacy of the touch bored into the queen and she felt that warm feeling flood her senses.

“Alright.” she finally relented to the blonde.

“Thank you.” Emma said as her gentle touches moved a stray piece of hair from the woman’s face and tucked it behind her ear.

Regina’s heart quickened and she felt an electric energy between them. “There may be a way for you to heal me.” Regina said worrying her lip, uncertainty in her eyes, still standing close and basking in the powerful feeling of the woman before her.

“I’ll do it.” Emma agreed.

“You don't even know what it is!” Regina exclaimed.

“I don't care. I’ll do it. Tell me what to do.”

“What if you had to take my injuries into yourself and feel the pain of them?”

“I’ll do it. Let's go.” Emma said unwavered.

“And for the remainder of your life they will never heal.” Regina added with a scrutinizing look.

“Okay. What do I have to do?” Emma said with a determined look.

“You are an idiot Miss Swan.” Regina shook her head incredulously.

“I am in far more pain seeing you are suffering from injuries I caused you.” Emma admitted. Her eyes fluttered down the brunette's body and caught a glimpse of a bruise and red scabbed over bite mark suddenly visible with her closeness to the mayor. She gasped and grabbed the queen quickly by her shoulder pulling her closer to inspect the damage done by her own mouth. “REGINA!” Emma absently pulled at the queen's shirt to expose more of the injury, and consequently the brunette’s breast. Regina swatted the blonde's hand away and tried to cover herself, but didn't move away from her.

Emma winced realizing what she had done. “I'm just looking!”

“You look with your eyes Miss Swan not with your hands!” the scolding was much lighter than Emma had anticipated and so she asked, “May I see it?”

“You may see _some_ of it, but I am not taking my clothes off for you Emma.” the queen said with finality.

Emma swallowed hard and shook her head, “No, of course not.” she agreed quietly.

Regina magically closed and locked the door behind them which startled Emma.

Emma was standing in a white undershirt, and pajama pants. She hadn’t put a bra on that morning and was basically still in what she had slept in and suddenly felt very exposed as Regina Mills started to unbutton her silky gray blouse.

Green eyes bulged and instantly teared up when she saw the extent of the damage to her friend. Regina slid the blouse down over her shoulders until she was standing in her black bra. Emma ran her fingers to hover over the cuts and bruises that littered the woman's torso and all down her arms and back. Bruises in all stages of healing, some from bites that had broken the skin others that had not and others still that Emma could clearly make out her knuckle imprints.

Watery green eyes looked up and met the silent gaze of dark onyx. “Tell me how to heal you R’Gina, please!” Emma begged.

“Give me your hand.” Regina quietly requested and Emma immediately complied. “You need to focus, you need to freely give me access to your magic, and you need to,” Regina paused and took a breath. “You need to hold my heart with your other hand.”

“Okay. How do I do that.” Emma asked without hesitation. Regina lifted the delicate yet powerful hand of the savior and pressed her fingertips against the battered flesh above her left breast. “You think about _what_ you are doing, fully." she scolded. "You need to focus or you could kill me.” Emma steadied herself and nodded firmly, determined to not screw this up. “You are not ripping the heart _out_ , you are simply holding it.” Regina clarified. Emma nodded again and pulled her brow down in concentration.

“Alright, go in Emma.”

Emma focused and plunged her hand into the chest cavity of her friend. It felt tight and the magic clung around her hand as if she were plunging into water with a rubber glove around her hand. The space was tiny and she pulled her brow tight with concentration as she tried to find what she was looking for. Her hand felt a twitching mass and she contorted her wrist with difficulty and wrapped her fingers around it. Regina winced, “Gentle Miss Swan.” the brunette breathed through the pain and Emma relaxed her grip.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked with worry and Regina nodded her head as she recovered.

“Now imagine your magic as a white cloud filling every part of your body.” Emma closed her eyes and saw herself full of white fluffy clouds. Once the image was solid in her mind's eye she nodded her head for the brunette to continue. “Your fingertips are conduits for your magic. Imagine the cloud that fills you, now push it out of your fingertips into me. Think about letting go of that magic and giving it to me. As you begin to fill me think about what we are going to be doing with your magic.” Emma did just as she was instructed and Regina praised the blonde for her effort. “That's it. Good job, hold your focus, there it is, slow and steady.”

She felt her unoccupied hand get taken and fingers laced with her own but she stayed focused on pouring her power into the brunette.

She focused on Regina and the desire she had to ease the woman of her suffering. She was focusing so hard she could only faintly hear Regina calling her name. It sounded like it was a mile away and barely a whisper.

“Emma!” the queen shouted again as she was no longer controlling the light that filled her. A brilliant white light emanated from the blonde's chest and Regina's own skin started to glow with the light of the savior's white magic. She closed her eyes and let herself bask in the wondrous feeling. It was warm and felt like she was literally wrapped in a blanket of love. She no longer felt the dull ache in her nose and cheek. The aches she had been feeling all over her body instantly disappeared. “Okay… Oh god... Emma!” the brunette was having difficulty pulling herself from the loving feeling in order to grab the blonde’s attention. She dropped her head back and let out a contented moan. The stiffness that had always been in her left knee as an adult was also suddenly gone. She opened her eyes once more and noticed Emma’s serene face was also glowing. There was a magical wind that blew around the papers from her desk and whipped the blonde’s hair around. The thought that crossed the queen's mind was not of fear but of beauty.

She was feeling Emma’s essence. Raw and pure and it brought her to tears. No matter how lovely it felt, she knew they needed to stop. “Emma!” she shouted again and tried to not let herself fall back into the loving feel of the savior’s magic. “Emma! _I need you_!”

Three simple words brought the woman from wherever she was back to the present. Seemingly unaware that the office had been hit by cyclone Emma, green eyes focused on soft brown and Emma smiled. “It worked!” she exclaimed. Regina nodded and basked in the feel of the savior's magic pulsing through her for another moment and then instructed Emma to release her heart which felt lighter than it had in years. Emma complied and looked astonished at the hand that had held the life of her friend.

Regina pushed her own hand into herself and pulled out the beating muscle Emma had just been cradling.

Regina’s eyes couldn't hide her surprise and Emma panicked thinking she did something wrong.

“Oh god did I hurt you? What's wrong?!”

Regina held up a plushy glowing red heart. Emma looked back at the woman not understanding what she was supposed to be seeing.

“Y-you healed me.” Regina said incredulously.

Emma touched Regina’s cheek gently, “I can see that.” she chuckled.

“No you healed everything Emma! I was not in control!” Regina shook the heart in Emma's face to punctuate her point.

“Okay?”

“You even pulled the darkness from my heart Emma!”

The savior had a wide grin and didn't quite understand what the queen meant. “Um, okay…”

“You healed an old knee injury from when I was a child!”

“Oh…” Emma traced her finger over the woman's top lip, the scar that had been there was gone. “I didn't mean to,” Emma looked lost. “I loved that scar.”

“Forget the scar Emma you…” Regina tried her best to reel the joy she felt back in and replaced her heart back into her own chest. “You…” Regina took the savior’s dimpled chin and pulled the woman’s gaze to meet her own. “You are _very_ powerful dear.”

The word ‘powerful' rumbled low in the queen’s chest and Emma flushed with desire.

She wanted to kiss the queen that stood so so close and it felt like Regina wanted to kiss her as well, but then a stark reminder on _why_ they had to heal the queen rushed over the savior and she froze.

Regina, unaware of the panic Emma was feeling, leaned in closer to the sheriff, she felt free, for the first time in her adult life she felt whole and it was because of this woman before her. As she leaned in readying herself to kiss Emma Swan and change their relationship forever she felt the sheriff's temporary appendage poke her in the abdomen.

Her brow crinkled with concern and she asked the question that popped into her mind. “You still have… that?” she flicked her eyes down and then back up to meet a very red savior.

“I.. I’m sorry Regina. It won't go away and it won't go down and it is really.. Well painful.. And annoying and Gold said there wasn't anything he could do.” Emma rambled and tried to pull away from the queen who was all but pressing her body against her own.

“What do you mean it won't go down?”

“I mean peeing is challenging.” Emma rolled her eyes and refused to meet the queen's gaze.

“It has been… erect… since the uh…”

“Yeah.” Emma quickly cut her off. “Pretty much.”

“Oh.” Regina’s mind started to consider the blonde’s options and quickly realized Rumple had been correct. There wasn't much she could do magically to fix the issue. “It hurts?”

Emma’s eyes started to water and she silently nodded her head.

“May I…” Regina pulled at the elastic top of Emma’s pants and the savior panicked and pulled away from her.

“I.. I don't want to hurt you again Regina.”

Regina still felt the raw power the blonde had poured into her from their magical transfer. It had been unfiltered true love and it pulsed within her still. She stepped back into the savior's personal space “That wasn't you.” her fingers slid their way down the savior's breastplate. “That wasn't you and it will never happen again. You're protected.” Emma’s breath caught in her chest as Regina stepped closer still. Perfect lips found purchase on Emma's own pink and the queen groaned and pressed her curves tightly up against Emma’s lean muscular frame.

“Trust me.” Regina whispered when she finally let go of the savior’s mouth. “Let me help you.”

Emma’s mind reeled when Regina kissed her once again, _Holy crap is this really happening?_

A soft warm tongue slipped into and took possession of the savior’s mouth heating the passion and Emma moaned when she felt Regina’s delicate hands slip into her pajama bottoms and grasp her stiff swollen member. Unlike Emma herself, Regina had a much better understanding on how the appendage operated and was able to deftly maneuver her hands around the length sending Emma over the edge in mere moments. Emma cried out when she finally climaxed and was overcome by need to be closer to the woman who had just quickly and efficiently pleasured her. She slid her strong hands around the brunette and pulled her in and kissed her with abandon. She felt warm hands circle around her hips still within the confines of Emma’s pajama bottoms and lay claim to the blonde’s ass. Emma groaned into the brunette’s mouth and Regina began walking them back toward the messy paper littered desk behind the sheriff.

Regina once again slipped one of her hands back around to the front of Emma and was surprised when she felt the warm wet folds of the savior’s vagina instead of the thick meaty appendage that had been there just moments ago. Regina moaned into the blonde’s mouth as Emma feverishly kissed her. “Hmm Emma..” she kissed her once again as it felt like she never wanted to let the blonde go again. “Hum yeah?” Emma seemed to have the same magnetic kissing issue Regina was having. “It’s gone.” Regina said quickly then dove back into the savior.

“Hmm?” Emma questioned her focus was totally on the brunette’s lips and hips which were pressed firmly up against the blonde and held firm by the savior’s hands.

Regina pulled away finally able to gather some self control and rubbed her fingers against the woman’s mound. “Your friend. He is gone.”

“Oh my god! You are incredible!” Emma exclaimed surprised, then moaned as Regina continued to teased her.

_I seriously love this woman._ The blonde thought but held her bottom lip between her teeth and kept it to herself. She had never said those words to someone other than her son before. Not even the boy’s father. This was a step because she had never even thought the words towards another person before that moment and…

Regina pulled the blonde from her internal musings when she slipped her fingers beneath the cotton boy shorts and slipped into the warm wet folds of Emma’s biological body. Regina smirked as she watched green eyes roll into the back of her head and thrust her hips closer to the queen. “This is much better!” Regina praised and goaded Emma to sit up on her desk. The blonde complied and widened her thighs giving Regina room to ease herself between the sheriff’s knees. 

"Oh my god Regina!" Emma groaned as Regina stroked her sensitive hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mokay I know... Don't hate me.  
> :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil Grin* #sorrynotsorry

Emma whimpered when the doorbell rang out and startled both women mid-grope. “Hold that thought.” Emma whispered and detangled herself from the queen’s insistent grasp. Emma trotted out into the foyer and tried to ignore the damage to the walls and opened the door.

Two dozen long stem red roses greeted her on the porch and Emma looked puzzled for a moment until the roses lowered slightly and exposed the face of the person holding them.

“Oh uh.. hey Sidney.” Emma stumbled. The shock on the man’s face was clear and she felt the anger off of him almost instantly.

“What are _you_ doing here?” he demanded and Emma felt put off by his questioning and figured she would let Regina deal with the squirrelly little man. _Not my circus. Not my monkeys._

“Gina?” Emma called back into the hall without inviting the man in, mainly because he always skeeved her out, but partly because Regina had yet to fix the foyer and she correctly assumed Regina wouldn’t want anyone outside of their family to see the destruction. Regina was buttoning up her blouse as she walked towards the blonde, “Who is it dear?”

“Uh Sidney Glass from the newspaper.” Emma replied then opened the door only wide enough for the brunette to slide herself in front of her.

Regina had irritation in her voice as she questioned the man, “Sidney what are you doing here?”

“My queen!” he spoke gallantly, “I heard you had been assaulted by the savior and I felt it was my duty to come aid you in your time of need!”

Regina instantly took a step back and folded her arms around herself. Emma could feel the nervous energy pouring off of the brunette and she placed a protective hand around the woman’s waist and pulled her against herself.

“Are you alright your majesty?” Sidney asked looking at the blonde with disgust. "I came to unbind your magic!" he announced with chivalrous pride.

Regina turned green with nausea and turned to the blonde who held her securely, “I-I don’t feel well.” she mumbled and Emma saw the serious look on the woman’s face and nodded. She guided her back into the house and then stood in the door blocking the little man when he questioned where the mayor was going and tried to push past the blonde to follow the brunette. Emma stood firm and took up the entirety of the open door. “You know it is illegal to print hearsay in your paper right?” the blonde pinned the man back with her cool green eyes. He stammered and she spoke over him. “Now isn’t a good time.” before he could object Emma Swan shut the door on the dejected man still holding the flowers he bought for his queen.

Emma called out to Regina then took the stairs two at a time and headed straight for the woman’s bedroom. The door was shut so she called out once more for the brunette. When she didn’t receive an answer she cautiously opened the door and poked her head in surprised at what she saw.

Regina was leaning over her vanity, she was shaking and her hands gripped the side of the table so tight her knuckles were white with strain. Emma saw in the reflection the anguished look the woman held and thick tears silently streaming down her face.

“Regina!” Emma exclaimed and quickly rushed to the woman’s side. Regina instantly turned and was wrapped in the safety of Emma Swan’s arms. “Hey! It’s okay. We’re okay! I’m here, you’re safe.”

Regina’s body trembled in the savior’s arms and she let go of the emotion she held and sobbed into the savior’s chest. “Woah, hey it’s okay Regina. I got you.” Emma felt the brunette stiffen and pull herself from the blonde. Regina grabbed Emma with urgency and silently pulled the blonde from the bedroom. Emma quickly followed and when she started to protest Regina looked back at her and pressed a finger to her own lips effectively silencing the savior.

Emma allowed herself to be led down into the basement of the mansion and looked around curiously as she had never been in this part of her son’s house before. Regina let go of the savior’s hand and then disappeared around a corner. A light switched on in the corner but for a moment then switched back off and then she came back just as quick. Emma could feel the nervousness pouring off the brunette once again and she offered comfort by resting her hands on the upper arms of the mayor. “What’s going on?”

“Shhhh!” the queen barked. “It was him.” Regina whispered and her body started to tremble again. Emma could see the rage in the queen’s eyes and quickly realized the woman was not only frightened, she was angry.

“What?” Emma whispered back.

“It was Sidney! He accosted you Emma!” Regina whispered then tears started to fall once again and Emma pulled the woman back into her embrace still stunned over the words the woman had just spoken.

“How do you know?”

“Unless your idiot parents have opened their big fat mouths, which to be honest your mother has a habit of doing, I haven’t told anyone who attacked me!”

“What about hospital staff? Or Rumple, he knows.”

“No. I was treated for my injuries, they didn’t need to know what happened and the dark one knows better. Miss Lucas knew some details, would she run her mouth?”

“Normally, yes, but not about this. She maybe Snow’s friend, but she is my friend too she wouldn’t talk shit about me.” Emma whispered defending her friend.

“I swear on all that is dark in this world Emma Swan if your mother…”

Emma placed a delicate finger on the queen’s lips. “She wouldn’t tell people I assaulted you. She knows I wouldn’t do that. He said ‘the savior assaulted you.’ Right?” Regina nodded her head silently and began to tremble as her original thoughts came back around to the forefront of her mind. “Then it was him. Sidney accosted you Emma. He did this to me.”

“Why are we in the basement? And...why didn’t you say something while he was on your porch? We let him get away?” Emma whispered absently as each question came to mind.

“He is the magic mirror from your fairy tales Emma.”

“Like ‘mirror mirror on the wall’?” Emma asked finding her normal talking voice only to be shushed by the mayor once again. “Who’s the fairest one of all??” Emma whisper shouted in her exasperation.

“Well I certainly did not need him to tell me how beautiful I am, my eyes are functional! But essentially yes.” Regina quipped with an eye roll. “It’s a long story, but we are down here because there are no mirrors in my basement. He has magic, or really he _is_ magic and can use any mirror, not just the one he was trapped in.”

“What do you mean he is magic?” Emma stroked her hands up and down the brunette’s back soothing the queen in her arms.

Regina hugged the blonde closer and whispered into her ear, “He was the genie in the lamp before he was my magic mirror.”

“Like Aladdin’s genie?”

Regina rolled her eyes and whispered, “I’m sure there was more than one, but it is possible he was the same one. The point is he has untold magical knowledge and if he was able to accost your person, he is no longer bound by the prison I banished him in, and once again has access to that knowledge. We need a plan to capture him.”

Emma held the brunette to her chest mostly to comfort her, but partially so the queen did not see the look of sheer terror on her face as she took in Regina’s words.

“Okay we can’t stay in the basement for the rest of our lives so can we get rid of the mirrors? Is it just mirrors or any reflective surface?”

“Just mirrors, he was actually trapped in the silver film that backs the glass.” Regina whispered absently then looked up into the savior’s eyes and Emma could see pain in those dark orbs.

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked quietly.

“This is my fault. I brought this on myself. On us.”

“No.” Emma bristled her green eyes set aflame.

“It is.” Regina insisted. “I--”

“I don’t give a rats ass what you did to him Regina Mills, no one _deserves_ what he did to you, to us!” Emma demanded loudly, effectively stopping the queen’s explanation. The queen could feel the protective anger pulse off of the blonde and she simply nodded, not entirely agreeing with Emma’s view but completely unwilling to argue her point with the blonde at that very moment.

After several minutes Regina cleared her throat, “There’s an enchantment we can do to disconnect the mirrors in the house from the quicksilver realm.” She looked up to the savior when she didn’t respond and rolled her eyes at the questioning look she got in reply. “To protect the mirrors from being used as a looking glass.” Emma nodded in understanding and Regina asked, “Would you like to give it a try? You need practice controlling your power.”

“If you think I can, sure.” Emma replied then listened to Regina’s dumbed down explanation and followed the techniques laid out by the brunette.

While she was digging within herself to pull up her magic, her mind started to wander. She thought of that snivelling little shit and what he did to them, what he did to Regina and how he had tried to push his way into the house, his frail frame stood no chance against Emma’s stronger, taller stature, but yet he _tried_ . He tried because he felt he had a _right_ to Regina. He felt his right to the brunette surpassed Emma’s. _Fuck that weasley little shit! She is_ **_not_ ** _‘your queen’ you pussy ass bitch! She is_ **_MY_ ** _queen so fuck you buddy!_ Emma’s mind started to swirl with the rage she felt and she let it flow out of her.

They were both startled with a loud explosion as every mirror in the house imploded simultaneously.

“Emma!” Regina looked up at her wide eyed.

“Um… oops?” Emma had the good sense to genuinely feel remorse for the sharded disaster that was now every inch of the mansion and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Alright, well, at least you were able to focus on all of the correct objects at the same time. You’re still learning. That’s still a good step forward, but I think maybe that’s enough magic for you for today.”

Emma’s heart warmed when even in the face of her failure Regina still managed to encourage her. A sheepish smile parted the savior’s lips, “I’m sor--” Emma started, but Regina pressed her index finger to the blonde’s pink lips.

“Forbidden.” The brunette said simply and smiled when Emma pursed her lips and kissed her finger. The savior’s pinky wrapped itself around a matching digit on Regina’s hand and the blonde huffed, “I don’t even want to know how much bad luck that’s going to bring me!”

Regina cast a spell that not only mended the broken mirrors but protected them from being available to Sidney. “We make our own luck Miss Swan, but next time you’ll be practicing on your mother’s mirrors.” Regina quipped. Emma chuckled and agreed. “Did you fix it? Are we safe?”

Regina nodded her response then added, “I would like to put a protection spell on the house, I think the spell that moth used on me would be effective enough to bind Sidney’s powers long enough to capture him. I need to speak with the dark one on a permanent solution for him.”

Emma watched as the mayor’s dark eyes flicked back and forth as she spoke aloud her thoughts. “I should probably tell David we know who did this..” Emma started and Regina’s eyes locked with the savior’s. “Make sure he knows not to go after him. He is extremely dangerous and _very_ powerful Emma.” Regina warned.

Emma creased her brow and a pang of jealousy spiked through the savior, “How powerful?”

Regina’s mouth quirked up in a flirty little smirk, “No where near as powerful as you my dear, but far more powerful than I.”

“How exactly did you trap him then?’ Emma questioned.

“I-- I used his lust for me against him.” Regina dropped her eyes and explained how Sidney became her magic mirror. She told Emma about the plot to murder the king, how she manipulated the man and twisted his affection for her to get him to do her bidding. “He was a means to an end, and even though I did not lie to him, I did stretch the truth and play against his greatest weakness. My life with the king wasn’t ideal, I had reason other than simple wickedness for wanting that man dead. I used his pity and his affection to manipulate him. I had already lost the love of my life twice at that point, and I will admit my hatred of your mother fueled my descent into dark magic, because she had wronged me.” Regina’s eyes finally met Emma’s who had never broke her gaze upon the queen. “Looking back now, I can see how perhaps it was more my mother’s plotting, and the king’s mistreatment and Rumple’s meddling that led me down the path I chose. Sidney was just a bystander.”

Regina took a deep shuddering breath and wrapped her arms around herself. “So you see I really did cause..”

Emma pressed her lips to Regina’s effectively cutting the woman’s sentence off. “If I’m forbidden to apologize, you are forbidden from blaming yourself for other’s actions. He did what he did of his own free will.” Emma said when she pressed her forehead to the queen’s and broke the embrace.

“Had I not manipulated his affection, he wouldn’t have killed the king.”

“You don’t know that.” Emma said quietly. “He is obsessed with you, that fact is clear. Yeah you saw an opportunity to get out of a bad situation using a man who was willing to _kill_ another human being for the chance to bed the man’s wife!” Emma shook her head, “No Regina, you are not the blame for everyone else’s mistakes.”

The queen saw the stark conviction and stone cold seriousness in the green eyes that studied her own features and felt the need to move away from the topic of that man and her guilt. “You just kissed me!” Regina accused.

Emma panicked, “You kissed me first! You know… before!” she thumbed behind her towards the stairs.

“Yes dear, but you just kissed me in order to shut me up!” Regina mock scowled.

Emma smiled and relaxed seeing the playfulness in the brunette’s eyes. “Not _just_. It worked didn’t it?”

“Are we going to talk about this?” Regina asked nervously.

“Do you regret it?” Emma countered, the fear of the answer written plainly across her face. Regina shook her head no.

“Do you want to keep doing stuff like getting shut up kissed?” Emma smirked, but the fear hadn’t fully dissipated. Regina nodded her head yes, but her eyes watered up and she buried herself into the chest of the savior. _How will I react when she wants to touch me?_  The brunette thought to herself as the blonde wrapped her arms around her, that feeling was back, the feel of the woman’s healing magic and Regina let it envelop her. _If only she had been able to heal my emotional scars as well as the cosmetic._ She takes a deep breath and lets out a calming breath. _When did this become my favorite place to be?_

Emma seemingly able to see right through the brunette added, “I want those things too.” she kissed the crown of Regina’s head and whispered, “We can go as slow or as fast as you want. I’m not going anywhere.”


	12. Chapter 12

When the women finally ascended from the basement each went to do their set out tasks. Regina placed a protection spell on the house so no one other than the residents could enter and anyone else would get a severe sting if they tried to cross the barrier. While she was at it, she fixed the destruction in the foyer. The walls were pristine as if it had never happened. _It had. It had and it had damaged them all. How could she ever want to deal with how broken I am? It isn’t fair to her. None of this is fair to her._

As Regina entered her kitchen to prepare a light lunch for her and Emma she was lost in thought. She forced herself to remember the attack. The angry malice that distorted the savior’s face now held the shape of Sidney Glass. Now that she knew, it was indisputable. The savior’s face began to fade and Sidney’s replaced the image of her attacker. The things that were shouted at her that day, the degradation she felt, the voice she heard, she consciously morphed it into Sidney’s. _He was the one. It was him who harmed her. Who harmed Henry._ She made a conscious decision that whenever the attack came to mind she would replace Emma from her memory. _I have to. I have to if I ever hope to get passed this. If I can’t then he wins. He knew. He said as much himself._ She recalled some of what he had ranted about, the words which didn’t make sense at the time, put into context, now snapped into focus. _He knew how I felt about her and he sought to destroy that. We are stronger than your weak attempts to manipulate Sidney._ Thick tears poured over her cheeks as she thought about what would have happened to the blonde had she had magic. She shook her head pushing the thought quickly from her mind, wiped her damp cheek and focused on the task at hand.

Emma plopped down on her bed and picked up her cell and saw she had thirty seven missed calls, all from different numbers. She shook her head puzzled and dialed her father’s number to see if there was a problem down at the station. He informed her there was not and could not offer any explanation to the strange occurrence. Emma told David about Sidney and she asked if he and Snow could retrieve the spell used to bind a magical being’s magic from the blue fairy and the man promised he would. He also promised after Emma had repeatedly insisted, that he would not go and find the news reporter and skewer him like a lamb roast. They made arrangements for the boy to spend the night at the Charming’s, even though Emma knew Regina would want him home.

“Did you guys have fun today?” She asked her son when David passed the phone over to the insistent boy.

“Yeah grandpa is teaching me how to sword fight!”

“Woo cool! You sure you want to sleep over there tonight?” Emma teased.

“Yeah gran got us a wii and we are going to have a battle tournament!” He gushed.

“Oh well sharpen your skills on the newbs kid because when you play against me, you’ll be in for it!” she boasted.

“You’re on!”

She could practically see the ear to ear grin on the kid’s face and she started to tear up knowing her father did exactly what she had asked him to do and the boy was getting back to himself once more.

“Alright Mom will call you later before bed okay kiddo, I gotta go.”

“Okay ma, love you!

“Love you too Henry.” she replied and held the phone to her ear until she heard his side click dead.

She composed herself and started at the last call that had come in on her cell and dialed back the number.

“The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please check the number and dial again.”

“I pressed call back you idiot!” she mumbled to the recording then tried the next one. That too was disconnected and after three more she safely assumed the other 32 incoming calls had all been disconnected.

“What the actual fuck?” Emma said out loud and then went downstairs to find Regina.

Regina was standing in her kitchen looking out the window above her sink. The sun of the afternoon shown in and warmed her face. It was warm on her skin, _like Emma’s magic had been. Like Emma’s body had been. Like Emma’s tongue had been._

The object of her day dream entered the kitchen scowling at her phone, “Hey R’gina?”

The queen was startled and quickly turned to face the blonde.

“I’ve got a fuckload of calls from disconnected lines…” Emma grumbled still looking at her phone.

“Define “fuckload” Miss Swan.” Regina stated plainly.

“Many?”

“I don’t mean define the term," Regina rolled her eyes, "I mean how many calls did you receive?”

“Oh. Uh…” Emma pulled down the settings bar and recited, “Thirty Seven. I only called back a handful and every one I called was not in service, so I’m just assuming the rest are too. What’s that about?”

“Thirty Seven calls?”

“Yeah, one right after another, none went to voicemail.”

“That’s… odd.” Regina said trying to make heads or tails of it.

Emma looked up from the phone face to Regina and shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah. Well I talked to David, nothing crazy is going on either. Oh Henry asked if he could stay over at Mom and Dad’s and I said it was okay. Okay?”

“Emma…” Regina drawled her name as if it was a scolding and Emma cringed.

“Look I know, but he sounded so happy and I couldn’t say no and he is with David and Mary Margaret and if you’ll feel better about it I can go down there and explode Mom’s mirrors just like I did yours and put a protection spell on the apartment so everyone is totally safe. Okay?” Regina smiled and raked back her hair from her face and nodded, “Fine, but fix the mirrors, be mindful of your emotions Emma. Magic _is_ emotion. Both your magic _and_ your emotion are very strong my dear, just remember to focus. Don’t let your mind wander.”

“Do you want to maybe come and do it? I mean, make sure it is done right?” Emma asked second guessing her own abilities. She had never had anyone who had believed in her, and even as an adult, as brazen and self confident as she seemed, that little lost girl whom no one had ever believed capable still lurked within.

“I believe you are fully capable my dear.”

Emma smiled shyly and stepped closer the the brunette. “That means a lot to me.” she reached out and hooked the brunette’s finger and used it to pull her closer. “What does it mean that I just want to live in your personal space?”

“I think it means you are a 3 year old.” Regina quipped and returned the sly smile the savior held.

Emma chuckled, but before she could reply the phone behind her rang.

Emma picked it up and then twisted up her face and said, “What?”

“Dude I don’t know what language that is but…”

Regina ripped the phone from the blonde’s hand and growled into it, “Sidney when I…” she tossed the phone down on the center island. “He hung up that son of a…”

Emma interrupted, “What the hell was that? What was that shit he was saying?”

“Most likely the spell to accost you once again. I guarantee he is your mysterious caller.” Regina said and folded her arms around herself then looked to Emma who lost what little color she had to her cheeks. “Are you okay Emma?”

The blonde head shook her head no. Regina could see the fear and anguish and _rage_ within the younger woman and the mayor stepped closer to comfort only to have Emma shake her head no once again. The brunette slid her hand over Emma’s sternum, “You are protected. We are safe.” she whispered into messy blonde curls.

“I want to kill him.” Emma whispered back. The adrenaline coursing through her bloodstream made her body shiver, but the gentle touches from the queen seemed to warm her, to calm her even if it was just a little bit. “We are safe Emma.” Regina said again and looked into the swirling dark pools of the savior and recognized the darkness she once had.

_No...Could she have taken in my darkness? Did I corrupt the savior??  
_

“While you are down at your parent’s house securing our son, I will pay a visit to Rumple alright? We will figure out something permanent without murder Emma.”

The savior nodded her head in agreement but her entire body was still lit aflame as her rage coursed through every muscle.

 

* * *

 

Regina magicked herself just outside of Gold’s shop and quickly entered into the establishment. The man in question was polishing a brass bell behind the counter and Regina walked straight up to him and said, “We have a problem.”

“I sincerely doubt that your majesty.” the man chuckled.

“Sidney Glass.”

The two words stopped the dark one and the man lost his teasing smirk instantly.

“As I said. _We_ have a problem.”

“I am fairly certain it is still just you and your little blonde consort that has the problem your majesty.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the man's attempt to trip her focus. “He is _unbound_. Your curse unbound him from the prison _you_ created for him.”

“His focus is nowhere near me. I still don't see how this problem is _ours_ your majesty.”

“You promised to help Emma! You made a deal Gold!” she snapped irritated he wasn't taking this as seriously as she thought he should.

“Yes, _find_ the person who did this.”

“Well since you did no such thing, I am changing the details of your deal with my… _consort_.” Regina sneered. “You will create a way to contain him, something that actually works.”

The dark one clenched his teeth and hissed, “Careful dearie.”

Regina pulled back a little and slitted her eyes with disdain. “You owe her.”

“Yes yes.” The man waved his hand and a small box appeared in his palm. “You must get close enough to him in order to use this.”

Regina looked at the box with scrutiny. “What does it do?”

“It will reset him back to Sidney Glass, lowly newspaper columnist.” the dark one replied flippantly. 

“So he will just be free to live out his life? After what he did?” Regina hissed.

“Some may argue that point with you your majesty.” he reminded.

“Or _you_ imp!” She shot back.

“Indeed.” a crooked toothy grin snaked across the dark one’s face. She huffed realizing she wasn’t going to get anywhere by arguing and well this option was better than letting Emma kill the man, and really she had imprisoned him once and that didn’t exactly bode well for her in the long run. Wiping his obsession along with his memories seemed like her best option. Regina placed a tentative hand on the box and felt its power pulse as if it were a living thing. “One more thing,” she said as she slid the box toward herself and looked up to the dark brown eyes of her mentor. “Emma,” she worried her lip, uncertain how much detail she wanted the man to know.

“What about Miss Swan?” The man said impatiently.

“She healed me.” she said motioning to the injuries that were no longer present.

“Yes I noticed dearie.”

“She, well she…” Regina stammered and took a deep breath and decided to just tell him. He needed to know in order to help her. “She pulled the darkness out of my heart.”

An almost unnoticeable flash of surprise crossed the features of the dark one and Regina continued with her issue when he remained silent. “Did she _heal_ it or did she take on the darkness herself?”

“She was created from true love dearie, you know better than anyone how powerful she is.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Yes but..”

The man lifted his hand and cut her off. “The potential for greatness has an equal and opposite. The potential for darkness.”

“Stop spinning and spit it out!” The queen’s patience for the imp’s pension for theatrics was null.

“Any darkness she has is her own your majesty.”

Regina visibly relaxed. The idea she had corrupted the savior with her dark soul made her ill. “Thank you Gold.” She grabbed the little box off of the counter and headed for the front door. She put her hand on the handle and turned back to him, “As long as this little thing works, consider yourself even once again with the savior.”


	13. Chapter 13

Emma drove over to her parent’s loft. She went over in her mind the steps Regina had taught her to cast the protection spell. She hesitated before walking into the apartment, it still felt strange to her to just be allowed to walk into this place without knocking. Even though she had technically lived there for a year, she never really thought of it as 'her place', it was just where she crashed. When she did finally walk in, she found her mother alone in the kitchen mixing up a batch of brownies, most likely at Henry’s request. She shook her head at how spoiled he was, but still loved the fact that they were all able to give him things she herself never had.

“Hey.” Emma said and draped her jacket over the back of one of the chairs and plopped down.

“Hi sweetheart! Are you staying for dinner?” Her mother smiled wide.

“Uh no, I just came by to um just put a protection spell on the apartment. Did David tell you we figured out who attacked Regina?”

“He did, yes.” her brunette mother hummed as she poured the thick batter into a baking dish. When she was done she put it in the oven and turned her attention on her adult daughter.

Emma could feel the tension and decided she would just do what she came here to do and go home.

_I am home. I meant Regina’s. Home to Regina’s._

Emma got up and did exactly what Regina taught her and with a little effort the outside walls of the tiny apartment shimmered with a sparkling magic.

“Are you sure about using magic Emma?”

“I don’t know, Regina said I’m a quick study.” Emma defended feeling as though her mother was questioning her ability.

“I’m sure you are. Why don’t you go down to the convent and take up with Blue. She mentioned how honored she would be to teach you to use your powers _for good_.”

“I’m okay with Regina teaching me.” Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders and went back to focusing on severing the mirrors. Once Emma completed the spell she walked to the closest mirror and peered into it as if the spell hadn’t worked she would be able to visibly see Sidney’s beady little eyes peering back at her. She shook her head at herself and returned to her chair in the kitchen. “Alright well you guys are good. Speaking of Blue, did she give you the binding spell?”

“Blue has said she will not give the spell to Regina so she can figure out a way to counteract her own.” Snow said simply.

“Oh, I uh, I took the bracelet off of her.”

“Emma that wasn’t the deal.” Snow said with bite.

Emma folded her arms in defiance. “The deal has changed.”

“I will concede that for the short term her magic will be useful to apprehending the man who raped you, but I need assurances that she will put it back on once all this is over.”

“I need assurances that if she does she will be safe!” Emma exclaimed.

Snow rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine. You have my word sweetheart. That doesn’t change the fact that Blue won’t give Regina access to her enchantment.”

Emma shook her head as if she hadn’t heard her mother right and questioned her about it. “Come again?”

“Regina is very adept at capitalizing for her own gain sweetheart.”

“So what you are saying is that your holier than thou saintly blue fairy would rather let a dangerous insane rapist keep his highly powerful magic than take a slight chance Regina will counteract her precious spell??? And you agreed to that? Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

“Language Emma!” Snow scolded and Emma bristled.

“No! He used me to hurt someone I care about in the most unimaginable way possible!”

“What exactly did the Evil Queen do to Sidney, Emma?” the brunette asked.

Emma couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Literally. Couldn’t believe it. “Excuse me?” the surprise on her face was all encompassing.

“What did she do to him? People don’t just get angry to do what he did _without_ reason.”

“Are you seriously blaming her for him raping her??”

“I’m pretty sure you were the only innocent one in this whole situation Emma. You were the only one really raped here.”

“WHAT??” Emma shook her head as she stood up and looked at this woman who was supposed to be the embodiment of good and tried to process what she was saying.

“What?” The deadpan look in her mother’s face was the final straw and Emma lost control of her emotions. “Seriously? You can shove your good versus evil, black and white view of the world Snow White! The world doesn’t work that way!” Emma finally yelled.

Snow waved her off and sighed as if the explanation were tedious. “Some people are just evil Emma, you don’t know her the way I know her.”

“No, Fuck off.” Emma called upstairs to her son. “Henry?! We are going home!”

“Emma!” Snow exclaimed.

“Stay the fuck away from me with your victim blaming attitude and stay away from my kid!” she leaned over the island that separated the two women and whispered, “Is that what you are going to tell my son? His mom deserved to get beaten and raped? _Seriously??_ Stay the fuck away from me! I mean it!” Emma was shaking as adrenaline pumped through her body.

“Emma I wouldn’t tell him that!” Snow rolled her eyes petulantly.

“That doesn’t mean that isn’t how you feel!!” Emma countered with malice.

Henry poked his head out from behind the curtain, “Mooommmm? I thought you said I could stay!” he whined.

“It’s not safe for you here kid. I want you home with your _family_. Get your stuff!”

Hearing the seriousness in his mother’s voice and felt the tension between the two women below, he emerged a few seconds later with his bag and bounded down the stairs. She bent down and whispered into his ear, “I’ll make it up to you kiddo.”

David came in from the back room and his smile fell instantly. He looked to his wife with question as their grandson quickly rushed past them to wait by the door.

“What’s going on?” He finally asked when no one was offering up anything.

“Henry will you please wait for me in the bug?” he quickly complied feeling his mother’s anger and was honestly frightened by it.

Once her son’s tromping footsteps could no longer be heard in the stairwell Emma turned to her father, “Your wife seems to feel my son’s mother _deserved_ what happened to her, so she is no longer fit to be around my child.” Emma spat. David looked to his wife in disbelief, “What?”

“I simply asked what horrible things Regina did to Sidney for him to do what he did!”

“Oh Snow!” David exclaimed and put his hand over his mouth in shock.

“David! You know what she is like!” Snow defended herself.

“You didn’t see what he made me do to her!!!!” Emma raged at the brunette and she could feel the electrical charge of her magic in the air. _Magic is emotion Miss Swan._ Emma heard Regina’s warning from earlier that day and took a deep breath to calm herself.

She turned to her father and calmly said, “David? If you still want a relationship with your grandson, you may but as long as you understand I will not have him around this negative influence.” Emma looked back at Snow when she spoke, the disgust she felt for the woman evident on her face.

“So what you are just going to cut me out of Henry’s life? I’m his teacher Emma! He is my grandson!”

“We’ll see about that.” Emma spat, grabbed her jacket and slammed the door behind her when she walked out.

 

* * *

 

Emma paced the sidewalk trying to pull her emotions in before she got behind the wheel with her son in the car. She stopped pacing when she saw the fear in his little face and she rubbed her palms over her cheeks then squatted down next to the passenger side of her yellow volkswagon. She made a circular motion with her hand for him to unroll the window and he only hesitated for a moment before he complied.

“I’m sorry Hen.”

“Are you you?”

She could see the questioning look in his eyes and she held back her tears and nodded. “Mom put a protection spell on me so no one can ever make me hurt you guys again.”

“Mom thinks of everything.” he said and visibly relaxed.

She thought of how soon after being protected, Sidney had tried to take her over again and she gulped and nodded in agreement. “She is the best.”

“Are you just mad then?”

Emma nodded again and took a deep breath. “Listen. Snow and I had a disagreement.” She looked everywhere but his large inquisitive eyes, “On the plus side you don’t have to go to school until further notice.”

“Does that mean we are going back to the Enchanted Forest??” he asked excitedly.

“Why do you want to go back there so bad? I told you about the ogres right?”

He worried his lip and wouldn’t make eye contact with her and she knew instantly something was up. “Hen you can tell me, what is it?”

“There’s some kids at school who are really mad at mom and they tell me what they are going to do to her. I thought if we can all go back to the Enchanted Forest, I would be king and I could protect her.” tears brimmed his lashes and Emma opened the door to pull him into a hug.

“Hey kid. I’m not going to let anyone hurt Mom okay? Both of you are safe with me.” Emma promised and he nodded his head but still clung to her. After a few moments she kissed him and sat him back in his seat and closed his door.

She stood up and rested the palms of her hands on the roof of the car to steady herself as she looked around the quiet streets of Storybrooke. _Sidney may not be their only concern._ She thought to herself warily.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina wasn’t all too pleased with the fact that Emma made the decision to remove their son from school and even less so that her vague explanations as to why was all she was getting. Emma finally hooked her pinky around the brunette’s own and looked her in the eye and pleaded, “Trust me on this please?”

When all was said and done she did actually trust the blonde and if she felt she had reason to remove their child from school she trusted that the reason was valid. What she didn’t understand was why Emma felt she couldn’t tell her and she said as much.

“I will tell you once this Sidney stuff is over. We need to focus on that and figure out a more permanent solution for Hen after.”

“Very well.” the former mayor conceded much to the savior’s surprise. “Just because we have an active plan, doesn’t mean we are anywhere near ready to enact it Miss Swan.”

“I’ll do whatever you say.” Emma said quickly.

“Well remember you said that.”

“What? Why?” green eyes slitted with skepticism.

Regina knew this plan she had would be a hard sell but she also knew they didn't have many options. The moth was being obstinate, which was very typical of the fairy folk and the queen wasn't at all surprised when a very angry Emma had come home with the news they were on their own. Whatever the fairy had used had been indecipherable from Regina's own piece and the queen suspected a great deal of fairy dust had been utilized in it's creation.

Regina broke her gaze from the blonde and simply said, “We need to get close to him in order to use the box. He will never suspect me.”

“No. Absolutely not. We don’t have a way to bind his magic you are not getting anywhere near him!” Emma put her foot down shaking her head.

“What happened to ‘I’ll do whatever you say’?” Regina demanded with her hands on her hips.

“No.” Emma repeated still shaking her head.

“You literally just said you would do _whatever_ I said.” the queen pointed out knowing the sheriff had made up her mind and it would take a miracle to change it now.

“Regina. No. Not that. We’ll find another way.”

“It is the only way Emma.” Regina said folding her arms around herself.

Glistening green eyes flicked up to pin dark brown. “No.”

“Emma…”

“I am not putting you in danger over this. I would rather pack you and our son up and leave this medieval little hole in the wall.”

Regina pulled her brow in tight in confusion. “What?”

“I mean it!" Emma worried her lip, she hadn't actually meant to say that out loud, it had been just a thing she had started thinking about since her argument with Snow and judging by the queen's reaction she was certain that it was the wrong thing to say. She refocused the former mayor, "I’m not taking the chance with your _life_ Regina. No.”

Regina shook her head and replied, “Alright well you need to get more control over your magic before we confront him anyway. We’ll _discuss_ it.”

“Okay but I’m not budging on this so you know.” Emma folded her own arms around herself defiantly.

Regina pulled a smirk and snaked her arms around the blonde’s hips. “Yes dear.”

 

* * *

 

Emma had started sleeping in Regina’s bedroom. Emma simply made the decision to start off in Regina’s room saving herself the trouble of switching in the middle of the night. The queen’s nightmares seemed to taper off once that little change in their nightly routine had taken place and Regina had generally relaxed overall and basked in the security of the sheriff. One night as they settled down on their respective sides Regina watched as Emma made herself comfortable. “They are not about you.” she blurted out and then blushed.

“I’m sorry?”

“The nightmares. I had them before… um Sidney…” Regina explained shyly. She trusted the woman, but this was a new sensation letting others in.

“I know.” Emma interrupted with a warm smile.

The queen blushed and felt the need to explain, “They… this thing with Sidney it… just brought some old stuff up for me.”

Emma reached over and put her hand on Regina’s for support. “You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I--I’ve never told anyone.” the queen whispered.

“You can though, but only if you want to.” Emma rolled onto her side to face the queen and stroked her dark chocolate locks from her face.

Regina huffed and felt the tight band around her chest loosen as the savior’s fingers stroked over the side of her head. “The king. He…” She gulped and felt her throat close up around itself. She swallowed hard trying to push down that feeling so she could continue. “He essentially owned me. He promised on our wedding night he would wait for me to be ready, but as the weeks turned to months, I suppose he got tired of waiting.” she wiped large tears from her own cheek and continued. “To be fair, I would never have been ready for him.”

Emma bit the inside of her cheek and focused her breathing to keep herself calm. The idea of Regina being traded as if she were not even human enraged and sickened the blonde but this was not the time to feel either of those emotions. She needed to be strong for Regina now. She needed to comfort her. She cleared her throat and simply said, “That wasn’t your fault. You didn’t marry him for love.”

“I didn’t. I never could have.”

Emma snaked her arms around the brunette and curled up into her offering herself as support. “No one would in your position Regina.”

 

* * *

 

Emma was in her own bedroom a massing troops to raid a nearby barbarian city when she heard her name screeched in alarm from down the hall. She dropped her phone and rushed down to Regina’s bedroom. “Gina?”

“Emma!” the panicked voice of the queen sounded from the ensuite bathroom and Emma scrambled over the bed and burst through the door. The sight she saw stunned her momentarily. Regina’s wet naked form stood unabashed, frightened wide eyes looking at her blood covered palm.

“What happened?” Emma asked when she finally came out of her own shock.

Regina held her hand up to the savior. “I-I’m bleeding!”

“I see that. From where?” Emma asked calmly trying to not add to the brunette’s panic.

“From…” Regina blushed and realized at that moment she was stark naked in front of the savior. Emma grabbed the towel on the vanity and covered the queen and blushed a little herself. “From where Regina?” Emma started to look around the brunette’s legs.

“My.. um..” the queen’s pink blush turned crimson and she placed her hand over her own mound.

Emma relaxed a very little bit then asked, “Are you early?” she gulped “OR LATE??” her mind spun at the implications of her getting Regina Mills pregnant with a magical rape baby.

“I don’t, I mean I haven’t… I can’t…” Regina looked lost and Emma stepped closer to her and put her arm around the older woman. The former mayor closed her eyes and took a deep breath drawing strength from the woman who embraced her. “I can’t have children Emma. I took a potion to make sure I never could. I haven’t had a cycle since that night.”

“Okay then it isn’t that, let’s get you checked out. Is it coming from inside? Are you in pain?”

The queen nodded her head against the savior’s chest. Emma ushered the silent queen back into her bedroom and had her sit on the bed. She turned and took out some comfortable clothes and set them down near the queen who had yet to snap out of her daze. The savior noticed more blood from between the queen’s thighs and hurried her to get dressed. “Come on we’ll go to the hospital and they’ll take a look okay?”

Regina’s dark eyes focused and she looked up at Emma with fear. “I-- don’t want anyone to touch me Emma.”

The savior recognized the fear in the woman and thought to herself then finally said. “Would you feel more comfortable if I checked? I won’t touch you.”

Regina slowly nodded and breathed out a shuddered breath. Her entire body trembled with the anxiety she felt.

“It’s okay Regina. We’ll go slow. You are safe with me.” Emma guided the brunette back onto the bed, still wrapped in a towel and skin moist from her shower. Emma went into the bathroom and soaked a washcloth with warm water and brought it back out for the queen. Emma answered the questioning look, “I need to see where the blood is coming from.” Emma held out the washcloth for the queen and Regina shook her head and said, “You may touch me.”

Emma worried her brow and asked,“Are you sure? I don’t want to make it worse.”

Regina nodded her head, “It couldn’t get much worse Miss Swan.” she replied with a huff.

Emma steadied herself and started by cleaning off the queen’s thighs. She guided open the woman’s legs and very clinically, inspected the outer part of the queen’s most private of areas.

“Okay, you are not cut or anything, it must be coming from inside. You said you were in pain. Where does it hurt?”

Regina pulled open the bottom part of the towel that covered her torso and motioned to low on her abdomen next to her pubic bone.

“What does it feel like?” Emma asked gently.

“A dull ache, but sometimes a sharp stabbing pain. My lower back hurts too.”

_That sounds like cramps._

Emma sat back and considered their options. She wouldn’t put the woman’s life in jeopardy. She said she _couldn’t_ menstruate so it needed to be something else. “I’m sorry. We need to go to the hospital Gina.” Emma said and placed her hand on one of Regina’s knees when the woman started to protest. “Look I’m not a doctor and you are actively bleeding from somewhere internally and if it isn’t your cycle then it is something else and I’m not willing to lose you. So get dressed. I’ll call Rubes to come and stay with the kid while we are gone.” She saw the tears form in the queen’s dark eyes and added, “There’s gotta be a woman doctor in that hospital. I’ll find her. I’ll make sure they don’t do _anything_ you don’t want them to do. You’re safe with me Gina.”

Regina sat up and covered herself the best she could. “Thank you Emma.” she murmured. Emma leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the woman’s crown.

 

* * *

 

After guiding a very agitated queen through a battery of tests Emma sat on the edge of the hospital bed and gently rubbed Regina’s tummy. The older woman was using Emma’s lap as a pillow and said it made her feel better when Emma rubbed her belly. Emma was all for making her queen feel better. The nurse came in looking over the queen’s chart and Emma perked up. “What is it? Is she okay?” She realized in that moment how stressed out she had actually been in the last few hours and forced herself to relax.

“The tests came back conclusive, this is simply your menstrual cycle your majesty.”

“That isn’t possible!” the queen spat angrily. She had been laying there thinking about her symptoms and had worried that perhaps this whole thing was exactly what the nurse just confirmed it to be and felt embarrassed having rushed to the emergency room over something every other woman on the planet goes through on a monthly basis.

The nurse took a step back and looked to the savior for help.

Emma pulled the older woman back down and ran her fingers through her hair which instantly calmed her. Emma thanked the nurse and waited for the woman to leave them alone again before she spoke. “Perhaps the potion wore off? I’m sure it wasn’t meant to be forever, and you _were_ stuck in a time loop for almost 30 years.”

Regina groaned and pulled the blanket up over her head and grumbled making the savior chuckle. “Hey or maybe I healed you. I healed everything else.” Emma said flippantly then jumped when the queen abruptly pulled the blanket back down and shot up. “You! You did this to me!” she hissed in a low accusatory tone.

“I _healed_ you.” Emma pointed out and held up her palms defensively. “And there’s still a good chance the potion wore off.”

“No! You did this with your stupid true love magic!” Regina pouted and turned away from the blonde.

Emma chuckled and reached for the brunette.

Regina pulled away from her and whined.

“Hey I know what will make you feel better Madam Mayor.” Emma smiled wide and reached over and pulled the queen back over to her.

“What?” Regina huffed and resigned to the cuddles the blonde was offering.

Emma whispered into the queen’s ear, “Chocolate ice cream…”

Regina instantly perked up. “With whipped cream?”

“Uh yeah!” Emma chuckled.

“And sprinkles?” Regina relaxed into the savior’s arms.

“Of course!”

“Okay.” Regina nuzzled into her blonde savior and basked in the feeling of calm and serenity.

“Great, get dressed.” Emma kissed the brunette on her crown and urged her up.

Once the queen was redressed she took the savior’s pinky and without making eye contact she kissed the woman on the cheek. “Thank you Miss Swan.”

“Anything for you, Regina.” Emma replied quietly.

Regina looked up to meet the dark green eyes that studied her and felt the emotion behind those words making her heart flutter.

They stopped at a late night convenience store on their way home from the hosptial and in addition to the ice cream, she led the uncooperative queen down the feminine products aisle.

“What’s the difference?” Regina asked crinkling her nose at the prospect of an entire aisle being dedicated to that one area of a woman’s body.

“Well these sorta just line your underwear and these go inside of you.” Emma explained pointing them out. Regina looked at the savior as if she were mad and Emma got a variety pack of each type and dragged the woman to the check out.

In the car on the way home Regina took out the box of pads and started reading the back. She didn’t like being ignorant on any subject and well back in the enchanted forest it was very archaic in comparison and she felt out of her element.

“Which one do you use?” The queen asked finally replacing the package back into the bag.

“The one that goes inside.” Emma said and blushed.

Regina took the other box out and  opened it up. She removed the directions and took one of the tampons out. “This whole thing goes inside??” Regina asked incredulously.

“No, there is an applicator, just the cotton part goes in. It’s only like this big.” Emma held up a space between her fingers and Regina relaxed.

“Oh.”

Sitting in the driveway Emma opened up one of the tampons and using her thumb and index finger to simulate the opening of a vagina she showed the queen how it worked.

"I don't think I can... I mean I think I'll use the other ones for now." Regina said feeling very apprehensive about the whole situation in general and not wanting to add the anxiety she felt about her psychological trauma to the mix.

“They both work equally well." Emma said gently, reading the queen with ease. "I’ll take care of Rubes and dish out the ice cream and bring it up to you okay?” Emma took the the ice cream out of the bag and replaced it with the garbage from her demonstration.

When they got back into the house Regina rushed up stairs and Emma put the ice cream in the kitchen and went to tell Ruby they were home.

Ruby Lucas was long and lean and sprawled out on the mayor’s couch, mouth agape, tv on, cell phone in hand, gently snoring. Emma shook the woman’s bare foot that hung well over the armrest of the couch and roused her from her seemingly impromptu nap.

“Hey you’re back. Is she okay?” Ruby said wiping the drool from the side of her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Yeah. Everything is okay.” Emma replied not divulging anything too private about the former mayor.

“Oh that’s good. I told Hen you’d wake him when you got in. He was worried.”

Emma looked back towards the stairs and nodded. “Hey thanks for coming over on such short notice the list of people I trust with Henry is short these days.”

Ruby got up from the couch and put her boots back on “Yeah, I heard.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m sure.”

“I currently have no opinion on the matter.” Ruby smiled warmly.

“Ah Switzerland!” Emma chuckled and walked Ruby towards the front of the house. “I do appreciate you looking after the kid. You’re a good friend Rubes.”

Ruby worried her lip and broke eye contact and Emma felt the nervous energy instantly. “What is it?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you, being Switzerland and all.”

“I won’t put you in the middle. Just tell me.”

“They are holding a council meeting tomorrow about Gina and her magic. The Blue Fairy has your mother all worked up over the queen.” Ruby winced when she noticed Emma flinch at the term she chose to describe Snow. “I mean she has had access to her magic for weeks now and hasn’t done anything, I don’t know why they are getting all bent about it.”

“Because people in this town will never give her a chance.” Emma said sadly. Ruby gave Emma a knowing pat on the shoulder and the women said their goodbyes. Emma huffed with her back against the front door and shook her head as she went into the kitchen to order up some much needed ice cream for her queen.


	15. Chapter 15

During breakfast with her son Emma realized she was going to have to tell Regina what had happened between her and her mother and one of the two reasons she pulled Henry out of school. She found the brunette in her office, dark rimmed glasses on the edge of her nose as she typed into her laptop.

“Hey.” Emma said tentatively trying not to startle the woman.

“What’s up?” Regina asked not looking up from her work.

“So Blue and the Charmings called a meeting about you having your magic back. I’m going up there," Emma said cautiously then steeled her conviction, "I will be damned if they make a decision about you without me.”

“Okaay…” the former mayor removed her reading glasses and sat back in her chair giving the savior her full attention.

“I’m not letting them strip you of your magic again.” Emma folded her arms around herself and stated the fact definitively.

“I can still teach you without it Emma.” Regina said tightly, she knew the _heroes_ in this town would not simply leave well enough alone and she was apprehensive about being without her magic once again so soon.

“That isn’t the point!” Emma rolled her eyes and huffed as she sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the large mahogany desk.

“What is the point exactly then dear?”

“I won’t let them leave you defenseless again.” Emma consciously looked anywhere but the queen’s dark eyes. She continued when the brunette stayed silent. “I-- I think we need to talk about what we are going to do.”

The former mayor swallowed nervously, “We…?”

Emma nodded with certainty. “Yeah.”

“What we are going to do about what?”

Emma lost her momentum and started to second guess herself. _Maybe she doesn’t feel the same way about me as I do her. Maybe she thought she did but after spending this time with me realized it isn’t what she wants after all. Maybe that time when I healed her she was just feeling the true love magic and let it go to her head and now she feels trapped here with me._  “I don’t know.” she finally said noncommittally.

“Miss Swan…” Regina warned.

“Fine okay I was thinking about us.” Emma huffed and folded her arms over herself defensively.

“ _Us_?” Regina swallowed hard and her mind spun figuring this was where her son’s blonde mother told her she had had it. She was done dealing with the extra aggravation having Regina in her life caused. This was where she walked out of the queen’s life for good. She would never choose the brunette over her family, over her  _real family._ Regina’s eyes started to sting as tears threatened to flow at the prospect of losing this woman from her life and she quickly came to the conclusion that she did not want that at all. She loved Emma Swan. After all was said and done she truly loved that irritating blonde and she felt panic as she was frozen to her place behind her desk, unable to move, unable to speak watching in slow motion as Emma got the courage up to let her down gently.

“Yeah, I think we should...”

“I love you.” The queen interrupted then cupped her hand over her mouth as if she could pull the words back in.

Emma sat shocked, mouth open for but a second before her voice decided to agree with the queen’s assessment of her own feelings. “I uh..love you too.”

“You do?” Regina’s voice sounded so soft and uncertain.

“Of course, but what I was going to say is…”

“Wait Emma.” Regina got up from behind her desk and came around and knelt down next to the savior. “I mean I really love you. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not losing me Regina.” Emma looked confused and shook her head as she cupped the queen’s cheek. “Can I finish?”

A pink tinge crawled up the queen’s cheeks and she nodded her approval.

“I came to this town a year ago and found my parents, but they really aren’t parents to me." Emma shook her head sadly, "It isn't even that they are the same age as me. They don’t understand me. I feel like they have this impossibly high standard they need me to hit in order to be good enough. I feel like I was traded away for some sort of abstract destiny no one in their right mind could ever fathom. I imagined as a child growing up that if I ever found them, I would feel accepted, unconditionally. That I would finally feel _home._ I don’t feel that _home_ feeling with them. I have only ever felt it in one place and it was never with Snow White and Prince Charming.” Emma lowered her eyes and admitted, “I had a fight with Snow which is why I took Hen out of school. I don’t want him around her. I don’t know if she just listens to the wrong people or if she really believes the world is black and white, but I don’t want that for our son, _your son_ .” Emma cupped Regina’s cheek and watery forest green eyes met milk chocolate and she continued. “You are my home Regina Mills. You understand me in ways no one else ever has. You support me, encourage me, believe in me and _apparently_ love me.” a brilliant white smile crossed the savior’s lips. “I want to spend the rest of my life cherishing you the way you deserve. I love you.”

Regina wiped the tears from her own cheeks and smiled. “I love you Emma Swan. I’m not sure what this has to do with my magic, but it certainly is the best news I’ve heard all day.”

“Let’s leave.”

“Leave?”

“Storybrooke.”

“What?”

“Even when we do capture Sidney what about the rest of the town? These people will never leave our family alone. I would simply die if something happened to you because I wasn’t around and you didn’t have magic to protect yourself.”

“Oh Emma, I can’t ask you to do that.” Regina shook her head, the overwhelming guilt she felt that the blonde never had her home feeling weighing heavy in her features.

“You aren’t. It isn’t just about you, it’s about our son. How long before someone gets it in their mind to hurt you through him?” Regina’s eyes grew wide as the thought had never occurred to her.

“They.. I… but you’re.. He’s..” Regina stuttered as a flood of horrific scenarios cross through her mind and her eyes darkened with rage. “I’d kill them. I’d kill them all.”

“I’d be right with you baby, but it would be too late, he would already be hurt.”

The anger disappeared as quickly as it came replaced by terror as black eyes flicked back and forth between green. “Where would we go?”

“As long as I am with you and Henry, I really don’t care. Let’s go somewhere where I’m not the Savior and you’re not the Evil Queen and just live our own happily ever after.”

Regina launched herself into the strong arms of the savior. Her savior. She wrapped her legs around the back of the chair and pressed her full lips against a thin pink set. Her fingers dug into blonde curls and she deepened her kiss, opening herself up to the savior she poured the love she felt for the girl into her and felt the same being returned.

 

* * *

 

Emma stood outside of the conference room and gathered her strength. Her talk with Regina resumed after a very heated discussion about their relationship spelled out in nips, licks and kisses. She had never been happier. They discussed how long they would need to find a place and move finally deciding on 4 weeks. Between the two of them they had more than enough to live on and could pay cash for a home which would speed up the closing once they found one they wanted. During the month they had they decided they would use that time to take care of the Sidney Glass issue and pack up Regina’s home. While Emma was announcing to the council their plans Regina was magically searching the internet for their new house. _I will miss magic just a little… It is faster than google._

Emma took a deep breath and entered the large conference room. The voices who had been previously loud and commanding all hushed at her presence. It was so quiet her boots echoed off the tall ceiling as she marched up to the large round table her father brought into the court.

Snow made an attempt to address her and she put up her hand silencing the brunette with her magic, then got right to her point. “I am not allowing you to strip Regina of her magic. We have decided that she will take exile instead.” Surprised gasps at the announcement and hushed murmurs broke out amongst the council and Emma peered at a very smug looking Mother Superior, “Since she will not be using your junk jewelry it is safe to give me your spell so I may use it to capture the man who harmed my family.”

With a smirk she bowed her head, “Of course Sheriff.”

“I’m putting in my 2 weeks notice, I will no longer be your sheriff.”

“What? Emma why?” The prince demanded.

She looked to her father who had until that point been focused on Snow and the fact that she couldn’t speak. “I am leaving with Regina. It is clear you people will never leave the past in the past and I fear for my family’s safety.”

“Emma no! You _are_ safe!” her father disagreed adamantly.

"Regina isn't. My son isn't. No assurances made by your wife will ever convince me otherwise."

“You’re the savior!” someone else exclaimed. Emma unclipped the badge from her belt and tossed it on the table. “Not anymore.” She walked over to the blue fairy and held out her hand. The brunette conjured a rolled up parchment and placed it in the blonde’s palm.

She spoke to the pixie haired mute, "I'm sure you will find a way to blame Regina for this but know this Snow, you chose to listen to a fairy over your own daughter." She looked back towards her father who held the sorrow he felt in his heart across his face, “I’ll handle your rapist, but that is the last bit of savioring I’m doing.” She waved her hand and released Snow's voice then turned on her heel and walked out. She heard the room explode into panicked conversation and her father try to calm the people down. She rested her head against the wooden door and closed her eyes for a mere moment, saying goodbye to the family she thought she wanted, then strode out of the building towards the family she never dreamed possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC  
> Retooling a little bit. I'll post the end asap


	16. Chapter 16

Regina Mills walked to the front door of her home after the third ring of the doorbell pulled her away from packing away old baby stuf from her son for the move. Much to her displeasure the person on the other side of the door was none other than the blue fairy.

Regina smiled devilishly and quipped, “I’m sorry dear we don’t need candles, you might want to hit up the dwarves, I hear they are always willing to stock up.”

“Regina.” Blue said with forced civility. Her disdain and lack of patience for dealing with the Evil Queen written all across her face and that just spurred the former mayor on.

“Moth.” Regina replied with a smirk.

“I understand you are choosing exile and are leaving Storybrooke.”

“If you have a point please get to it quickly, I have much to do.” Regina replied sounding bored.

“Your timeline is unacceptable. Word is getting around that the Evil Queen has her magic and it is dividing the people.”

“Oh and let me guess who has been stirring the rabble up?” the queen peered knowingly at the magical being on her porch.

“It is putting the sovereignty’s competence under question, Regina.”

“And why should I care? I will be out soon enough.”

“Will it be soon enough? Do you really think putting your granddaughter’s parents in mortal danger is the right way to start off your incestuous heathen relationship?”

“Excuse me? Incestuous??" Regina exclaimed exasperated. The fairy licked her lips and smirked, "You are her mother's mother, are you not?"

"I am not! Need I remind you that Miss Swan and I are _not_ related! I am barely a few years older than Snow _and_ was never a mother to her!” The queen’s fur was up instantly and Blue simply smirked which just added fuel to the fire. “Need I also remind you that Miss Swan grew up while I was stuck in a time loop! I am _not_ her grandmother you pious gnat and if you don’t wish to get your wings singed I suggest you get the hell off my porch!” Regina circled her hand around and summoned a fireball and stepped out of her doorway backing the fairy down the steps to the stone walkway. It was then she saw the satisfied smirk on the nun’s face and brown eyes looked up to see several towns folk gawking and pointing. She extinguished the fireball immediately and sneered at the fairy. “What is it that you want _bug?_ ”

The fairy very calmly stepped into the queen’s personal space and quietly said, “Do you really think being the savior will help your granddaughter when the town turns on the both of you?”

“You will live to regret crossing me.” the queen ground out between her clenched teeth.

The fairy conjured the gaudy bracelet with a sly smirk. “Set the town at ease Regina. Resume wearing the bracelet. As you said, you will be leaving soon enough. What is a couple weeks to keep your _family_ safe?”

Regina looked out at the onlookers in front of her home and then held out her wrist for the fairy.

“You are making a wise decision Regina.”

“Get off my property. Before I get the Raid.” the former mayor hissed.

* * *

 

 

“Oh hell no!” Emma raged when she saw the magic dampening bracelet around her love’s wrist.

“It is only a few more weeks Emma.” the queen wrapped her arms around the savior’s waist and pulled her in close.

“Uh, no.” Emma detangled herself from her lover’s attempts to smooth it over and tried to unlatch the junk jewelry from the queen’s wrist. “What the fuck Regina?!”

“Blue made it so neither of us are able to remove it dear.” the brunette nervously plucked at the costume jewelry.

“Jesus fuck Regina!!” Emma started to pace the length of the kitchen in her displeasure.

“I had no choice. She has been flying around town stirring the pot.” Regina slipped back into her lover’s embrace. "By wearing this I'm protecting your parent's rule."

“What about protecting yourself?” Emma shouted and pulled away once more. At this point she couldn't care less if her parents remained in power or not.  _Her family_ was at stake here.

Regina reached out and grabbed the agitated woman by the wrist and pulled her into a solid embrace. “I have my own personal savior to keep me safe, don’t you know?” Dark brown eyes found green and Emma hugged her close and kissed her on the side of her head.

“You are safe with me.” Emma whispered into the brown curly locks of her love. "I'm still not happy."

"No I'm sure you're not."

The front door opened and slammed shut and an 11 year old stomped up the stairs and the women heard the door of the boy’s room slam and Emma sighed. “I’ll go see what is bugging the kid.”

“May I come?” Regina asked with trepidation in her eyes. “He was at Paige’s and something may have happened with Jefferson.”

“Yeah, come on, let’s tag team parent.” Emma said with a smile and Regina’s heart tightened at how domestic they had gotten so quickly. She had been able to raise the boy alone, and by Emma's own admission she had done a good job. It was however really comforting to be able to lean on the blonde and share the burden of moulding their son. 

Emma knocked on their son’s door and when she didn’t get an answer she went in with Regina in tow. “Okay, what happened kid?”

The preteen was sitting in the center of his bed, his knees pulled up and his face buried in his arms. “Did something happen with Paige, darling?” his brunette mother asked dreading the answer. The boy nodded his head silently.

Emma sat down on the bed next to him and he broke down and let go of the river he had been holding back the entire way home. He sunk into his blonde mother and cried thick tears, but didn’t give a clue as to what the issue was. Emma held him tight and Regina stroked his back and both women allowed the boy to just feel his feelings without pushing him to explain despite each of them having their own theories as to the issue.

After an unbearably long silence Henry started to calm down and Emma pulled him back and wiped his damp cheeks dry. “Wanna talk about it kid?” His cheeks flushed as his eyes darted between his mother’s and he shook his head no.

Regina made a move to stand and leave the room thinking the boy would open up to his birth mother more if she wasn’t there, but Emma put a hand out and stopped her. The blonde looked into the boy’s green eyes and smiled a little half smile. “Hey. You can tell us anything kid. Is this about that thing you told me about the kids at school?” he looked to his brunette mother nervously and shook his head no. “Okay.” Emma soothed and ran her fingers through his thick brown hair. “What’s going on then?”

“Paige said she can’t be my friend anymore.”

Regina closed her eyes and silently cursed Jefferson as she just assumed that mad hatter had something to do with hurting her little boy.

“Did she tell you why?” Emma continued not jumping to conclusions.

He nodded his head and his blush deepened. “She said when I have kids they are going to be retarded because our family is inbred.”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline and gaped while Regina rolled her eyes and silently cursed the blue fairy. “I’m sorry what?" Emma gasped. "I am _not_ related to Neal, Henry.”

“No she said that mom is your grandma so my kids are going to be retarded.”

“Henry, we don’t say ‘retarded’.” the queen scolded her son.

“That’s what you are taking out of what our child just said? Seriously?”

Regina rolled her eyes and deadpanned the blonde who’s surprised face turned to shock when she realized Regina wasn’t as surprised as she was herself by this news. “Oh shit, you’ve heard this before?”

“Emma language!” the queen scolded her son's mother.

“We are not related!” Emma exclaimed out loud feeling the need to just put it on record.

“I am well aware. Blue may have mentioned it, I thought she was just trying to get a rise out of me, which worked mind you, but I am not surprised this isn’t something she has kept to herself.”

Emma held up her palm to her love as if to physically just hit pause on what the woman was saying and turned back to her kid. “Dude do you know what inbreeding is?” he shrugged his shoulders and avoided eye contact with both of his mother’s.

“Okay so in order for _birth defects_ ,” she paused and looked to the former mayor for approval of her political correctness, “I would have to have blood relation to your _father_. Which I don’t.”

“Oh.” he wrinkled up his nose and his blush deepened still.

“For the record, I am not Emma’s grandmother.” Regina huffed. “I was never a mother to her mother.”

“And even if she was, we are still not blood related _and_ I didn’t grow up with any of them. It barely feels like I’m related to Snow and David most times.”

Henry's eyes darted up and asked the one question that mattered to him. “I didn’t grow up with you, do you not feel like my mom?”

The shock on Emma’s face told Regina she needed to swoop in and save the savior. “You are still growing darling. There is a massive difference between being 10 and meeting your birth mother and being 28 and meeting your parents for the first time.”

“Yeah that. What she said. I am totally your mom kid.” she reached around him and pulled him into a hug.

“So because you and mom aren’t related, you guys can have a baby and it will be alright?” he asked innocently. Emma’s jaw dropped and then instantly closed when she saw something in the dark eyes of her lover just before she looked away, so quick, if she hadn’t been looking she would have missed it.

“Yes _if_ we could have a baby, it wouldn’t have birth defects because we are not blood related.” Emma responded absently as her mind had started to spin at the possibility of having another child with the woman she loved.

“Oh. But you.. you can’t?” he looked up at her with confusion in his eyes and Emma couldn’t take her eyes off of his mother.

Regina had started to feel anxious about where the conversation had taken a turn and stood up from her son’s bed to put some distance between herself and the feelings she was having. Her anxiety mounted and she couldn’t make eye contact with either of them.

She had had a baby talk with Henry when he was 5 and wanted a sibling. She had told him at the time that in order to make a baby in mommy’s tummy it takes two people who love each other. She hadn’t gotten into specifics about gender because at the time it didn’t matter, she couldn’t have children then anyway even if she did have someone who loved her.

However, now.. She had both the ability and the love.

Emma saw the turmoil in her son’s mother and bent down and kissed his head. “Give me and mom a second okay kid?” with the nod of his head she stood and took the hand of the brunette and led her out into the hall. After closing the door to their son’s room she whispered, “Okay. So I want to pull wings off of fairies right now."

Regina hummed and nodded.

"Why aren't you more upset about this?"

"I suppose I'm just used to the peasants talking smack. We know the truth. They don't matter."

Emma grinned and teased, "Talking smack, really Madam Mayor? Remind me to tell Henry to stop teaching you slang."

Regina folded her arms and huffed, but her eyes didn't hold the same level of mirth Emma would have expected and she knew something else was bothering the queen.

"Okay. What’s going on?”

Regina hugged herself tighter and shook her head.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Don’t give me that." she considered what could be bothering her love and asked, "Did you tell him where babies came from?”

“Not logistically. No.” Regina shook her head and blushed.

“Okay well when should we tell him?” Emma looked to the brunette for direction and raked her fingers through her hair.

“Why are you asking me?”

“You are the alpha parent here. I’ve only been his mom for barely a year and you always know the best way to handle all his... stuff.” Emma said quietly and Regina’s eyes started to well up with tears. “Babe what’s _wrong_?”

“I.. I don’t know.” Regina shook her head and looked down as if she found the savior’s socks the most fascinating thing in all of the realms right at that moment.

That look in the queen’s eyes was back and a thought occurred to the savior. “Do you want more children?”

“Do you?” the brunette countered without answering pinning the blonde with a skeptical glare.

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Of course Regina.” Emma pulled the older woman into her arms. “I love our family, but I have always wanted a house full of kids. I want to have more. Do you…” Emma lifted the queen’s chin to meet her glistening eyes. “Do you want to have kids? I mean, have them have them?” Emma touched the queen's abdomen gently to indicate what she meant.

“I don’t know,” Regina stalled then quietly admitted, “Yes. I would. I made a rash decision all those years ago to take the potion to make myself barren, I regretted it almost instantly. Now that I am able, I… I would like to try. Yes.”

Emma couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face. “When we get out in the real world we will look into sperm banks okay?”

Regina cleared her throat, her chest tight at the thought of carrying _Emma's_ child. "Well, we could try while we are still here. While we still have magic.” she looked down at her braceleted wrist and amended her words, “While _you_ still have magic.”

“I can do that?” Emma looked skeptical. “With my magic?”

“You are _very_ powerful dear.”

“I am that aren’t I?” Emma said smugly and Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma leaned in and kissed the queen gently and Regina in turn deepened the kiss and pulled her into her.

“I fucking love you so hard.” Emma mumbled as she lifted the giggling woman up into her arms and held her up against the wall of the hallway. Regina groaned into the passionate kiss the savior laid upon her and she slid down and untangled herself from the embrace.

“Come darling let’s go tell our son where babies come from.”

* * *

 

Regina had used the blue fairy’s spell before her magic was rebound to enchant a thin metal chain and against Emma’s better judgement talked the blonde into allowing her to be used as bait.

_“Are you kidding me right now? No.” shaking her blonde head and chuckling as if her girlfriend had told her an actual joke._

_Regina put her hands on her hips and drawled the blonde’s name as if it were a reprimand. “Em-ma…”_

_Emma finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher and called over her shoulder, “Don’t say my name all sexy and think I’m just going to be putty in your hands!”_

_“Emmmaaa…” Regina came up behind the savior and circled her hands under her muscle shirt and dug her nails into the woman’s abs._

_Emma’s breath caught and the light touches along with the sexy way Regina was saying her name was distracting her from the point. “Dammit woman! I mean it. No!” she tried to stay firm but Regina scratching her nails down her abdomen was sending chills down her spine and weakening her resolve for pretty much everything._

_Regina’s husky breath whispered into the blonde’s ear, “You’ll be right there, you poof the chain on him and then we have nothing to worry about.”_

_Nothing to worry about? Emma thought and broke the sexy enchantment the woman’s fingers and voice were putting her under. She grabbed the thin wrists of her love and pulled them away from her, turned around and stated her case with renewed fervor. “Problem one: I have to be how far away?”_

_Regina rolled her eyes and reiterated the information she knew the blonde knew but had asked her to repeat for dramatic effect._

_Princesses and their drama. Regina sighed._ _“At least 200 feet otherwise he will be able to sense both your magic and my magic in the chain.”_

_“So yeah, exhibit A 200 feet is a big fat nope. Problem two: I can poof things to me, poofing things from me to somewhere else not so much!”_

_The former mayor sighed heavily as they had this argument already and she knew at the end of it she would get her own way, she always did, the blonde just needed to feel like she was being heard. However the process was repetitively dull. “Emma it is practically the same thing, you’ll get it on him and it will be fine.”_

_“Do I need to remind you about the ice cream incident?” the savior pinned brown eyes with green and she put her hands on her hips as if Regina were a child in trouble._

_“No dear, but you’ve gotten much better since then and I was able to get the stains out of your yellow liability on wheels. Let’s just be thankful it wasn’t the Merc.”_

_“Oh yes because_ **_that_ ** _is what is important here. Your precious car didn’t get covered in chocolate chip mint!” Emma threw up her hands exasperated._

_Regina smirked, “Of course dear.”_

_“So exhibit B for nope is my magic is unpredictable. Problem three: You don’t have magic Regina!”_

_“I am painfully aware of that fact Miss Swan.” She deadpanned and crossed her arms over herself._

_“Don’t ‘Miss Swan’ me because you are losing this argument Regina.” Emma crossed her own arms and mirrored the queen._

_The brunette rolled her eyes lazily. “I hardly think I am losing. I am rebutting your insignificant exhibits thoroughly!”_

_“Are not.”_

_It was Regina’s turn to throw her hands up in exasperation, “You are such a child!”_

_“You love me anyway.” Emma smirked._

_“I should have my head examined.” Regina snarked and shook her head._

_Emma nodded her head emphatically. “You should actually if you honestly thought I was going to agree to this hair brained scheme!”_

_“We have no other choice Emma. If you have a better idea…” the blonde began to open her mouth but the former mayor cut her off, “That doesn’t involve bodily harm…” Emma closed her mouth and pouted. “Exactly. This will be real simple. I meet him, you poof the chain on him, we take his memories and we go home. Done and Done.”_

_“Have you met me? My life has never worked that way!” Emma thought about it for a second, “Have you met YOU?” Regina pulled her savior into her breast and stroked her head._

_“It will be okay my dear. I believe in you.”_

_“I’m glad one of us does.” the savior pouted and mumbled into the soft fabric of her lover’s  sweater._

* * *

 

So Regina called the Daily Mirror and left a message from the queen for Sidney to meet her at the park. She said she had a change of heart and wanted to talk. Nice and simple. As the queen suspected the man had tunnel vision and didn’t pick up on the sheriff hiding in the treeline. As Sidney nervously walked up to Regina, the blonde in the bushes held the chain in the palm of her hand and cleared her angry thoughts and tried not to think about how close he was getting to her queen or how the woman in question had taken a step back because it was far too close for even her preference. No. Emma sat and tried to concentrate on the chain in her hand. She pushed her _feelings_ about the man out of her mind and focused on his wrist.

_Come on Swan you got this._

His dark dainty hairy wrist. She took a deep breath and glanced up just to take his posture in her mental view. The wrist in question was hanging at his side and she imagined the chain hanging loosely around the base of the palm of his hand.

_That’s it Swan._

She took another deep breath and willed it around his wrist and she felt the item disappear from her palm she looked up to see a very agitated Sidney Glass.

 _Yes! It worked!_ Emma stood up from her hiding spot and started to trot over to finish up the last part of this plan, she was so ready to put this whole thing behind her.

As she crossed the open lawn she noticed he stood close to Regina once again, he was shaking the hand that had the chain securely around it, but his back was to the treeline so Emma couldn’t see his face or what he was saying to the queen. What she instantly noticed was that Regina stood far too rigid and then nodded _then_ held her hands up defensively. Emma’s feet started to move faster towards her queen, but when she saw the gun he held, she froze. Emma’s stomach dropped and her heart pounded in her chest.

_No no no no! He will not take her from me! Fuck!!_

_If he sees me he will shoot her! Fuck Fuck Fuck!_

Emma darted behind a large oak and closed her eyes and held out her shaky hand and imagined the cool metal of Sidney’s gun. She pushed her fears away and focused the way Regina had taught her. The weight of it. The shiny smooth edges of the metal how the sun glinted off of it in just the right light. How gunpowder smelled after it was fired and before she knew it a gun appeared in the palm of her hand she poked her head out and looked towards her love just as Regina balled up her fist and punched Sidney. The man fell to the ground and the queen spit on him. Emma saw a red line trickle from the queen’s mouth and she realized as she had been trying to get the gun from him he had once again struck her queen. Emma’s rage took over and she stalked towards the man crumpled on the ground she held up the gun and cocked the hammer back.

“Emma no!” Regina exclaimed and held up her hands as Emma pressed the barrel of the gun to the back of Sidney’s head.

“Emma! There is no coming back from this. If you do this, you can not undo it. He isn’t worth it!”

Emma shook her head, her scowl deepened and her hands shook with a flood of adrenaline. “I want him to pay for what he did to you! I want justice for what he tried to do to _us!!_ ”

Regina took a step closer and tried to make eye contact with the savior. “This isn’t justice darling, this is vengeance. Please Emma. Put the gun down. We won.” The blonde could hear the thick emotion in the voice of her love and she carefully cocked the hammer back down and lowered the gun. The man was blubbering on the ground, he had pissed his pants and was grovelling at Regina’s feet thanking her for saving his life. Emma emptied the chamber of bullets then tucked the gun in the back of her pants before lifting him up to his feet and away from Regina.

“Hear this you snivelling piece of shit. You owe her your life because if it were up to me you would be dead. _MY_ queen has deemed you _suffer_ for your actions. You will live the rest of your days as Sidney Glass, you will have no magic, no memory of Regina and I am taking her away from this place so you will never see her again!”

His large brown frightened eyes looked between the women and rested on Regina. “But my queen!?” Emma jabbed him with a balled up fist, breaking his nose and tossed him to the ground.

“Emma!” the brunette behind her exclaimed.

She pulled out the small box from her jacket pocket, knelt down next to the writhing man on the ground and opened the top of the box and aimed it towards the man. A slow green cloud crawled out of the box and wrapped itself around Sidney. After a moment the cloud rushed up the man’s bloodied nose and he lost consciousness.

“Did it work?” Emma asked looking back towards Regina for the first time. Thick tears covered the queen’s face and Emma’s heart broke. Regina fell into the embrace of her savior and Emma reassured her, “It’s over baby. It’s done. I got you.” The trembling queen nodded into the strong shoulder of her love.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Eventually nsfw *evil grin*

They found a house that was perfect for their needs in rural Pennsylvania and Regina put a down payment on it sight unseen. She told her girlfriend, she just had a good feeling about it. She did, but it could also be the impending move that has her feeling so good about life and the world. She never realized how stressful it was living under the shadow of her past until they made the decision to leave.

Emma was dealing with stresses of her own and was also counting down the days until they could cross the town line for the last time. She reasoned to herself this wasn't _running_ away from her problems so much as running toward her happy ending. A wife, children and home. She had said she given her 'two weeks notice' for being the sheriff, the day of the council meeting, but that was the last bit of sheriffing she had done. Things with Sidney were wrapped up in the eyes of the town and Emma stayed away from places where people would corner her and question her about her relationship or her decision to leave them. She had the odd few who would out and out demand that she stay citing it was her destiny and what not. Emma found it difficult to control her anger with the townsfolk so she opted to remain home and only left for errands. She reasoned that she wasn't hiding out as much as just focusing on getting her family ready for the life altering move they were about to take. The family eventually enen stopped going to Granny’s after an incident that occurred in front of Henry. The townsfolk were angry they were losing their Sheriff and Savior and blamed the Evil Queen, of course.

_“If it wasn’t for her, you would have been raised by our king and queen and you wouldn't be like this…” the woman accused._

_“That’s enough! I suggest you walk away.” Emma hissed through clenched teeth._

_“But… you are a princess!”_

_“Before you can’t.” Emma threatened and white milky pools covered her dark green eyes._

_“She has poisoned you with her disgusting evil ways!” the woman persisted. “She is taking away your destiny! We need you!”_

_Emma chuckled and shook her head mirthlessly “Need me? I broke the curse! I fulfilled my destiny or whatever!! As for corrupting me,” her eyes darkened and she allowed a predatory smile cross her face, "What makes you think she corrupted me?"  Emma shoved back the woman who had gotten too close to the table then escorted her son and his mother out of the diner for the last time._

They were two weeks away from moving day and although David had frequented by to spend time with his daughter and grandson, Snow had kept her distance. She had however sent David with messages, pleadings for her to reconsider. She felt sorry for the man, but not for his wife. They had known it was the blue fairy that spread skewed ideas and gossip around about her and Regina’s relationship and Snow continued to stand by the fairy despite the hurt it had caused Emma or her family. As far as the savior was concerned, Snow made her choice.

Emma made it clear to her father she had already sacrificed her life to save them once, she would not put her son or his mother in danger just because Snow wants her perfect princess daughter.

_“That isn’t who I am David. That isn’t who I’ve ever been. You both made sure of that when you stuck me in a tree in the care of a child.”_

_“But Emma sweetie…”_

_“No. Just… I get it okay? I just can’t.”_

_“Will I ever see you again?” thick tears filled clear blue eyes and Emma rolled her eyes internally. “We’ll talk okay?”_

_“That is all I ask for sweetheart.”_

* * *

 

Emma was in the bathroom with Henry and they were brushing their teeth getting ready for bed. It was the end of the school year and although Henry hadn’t attended the physical location of the school Emma had made arrangements with the principal to keep him enrolled and did his work from home. He passed the 5th grade with flying colors. They discussed keeping him home schooled but Regina argued for the fact that he needed to make friends and have social interactions with children his own age. Once they had announced they were moving away from Storybrooke he instantly dropped the Enchanted Forest campaign and started to get excited about starting 6th grade in a whole new school.

Emma kissed the top of the boy’s head and he went off towards his room. “Mom will be in to tuck you in in a few okay dude?”

“Kaayy night Ma!”

“Night Hen.” She turned and entered the master bedroom to find Regina sitting at what was left of her vanity, everything deemed nonessential had been packed up and cardboard boxes littered the mansion. The brunette smiled when dark chocolate eyes met the reflection of Emma’s green. “The kid is waiting for you to tuck him in.” she said with a smile.

“Thank you darling.” Regina resumed removing her makeup for the day and then stood and went to go tuck in their son. Emma got a frisky slap on the ass on the brunette’s way by and chuckled.

She quickly got changed into an undershirt and a pair of form fitting boy shorts and slipped under the covers of Regina’s bed.

The former Mayor returned and Emma rolled over so she was facing Regina’s side of the bed and watched as Regina untied the short satin robe and let it fall to the ground in a pool at her feet. The brunette smirked when she heard the surprised gasp that came from the bed just a few feet away. She had on a sheer black negligee that literally left nothing to the imagination and a barely there g-string. She knew she had a very appealing body, the former sheriff told her on numerous occasions. So she flaunted it a little for the dead silent blonde by bending over at the waist and retrieving her fallen robe from the floor.

“Oh, you are trying to kill me, aren’t you woman?” Regina heard from behind her and she chuckled deviously and replied, “Perhaps.”

She laid the robe over the chair at her vanity and stalked towards the bed. She donned the most innocent look she could muster trying to appear as though she had no idea what her scantily clad body was doing to the former sheriff. She dragged her own fingers up under the sheer material of the nightie and caressed her soft abdomen. The blonde in her bed let out a high pitched whine and Regina smiled wickedly. “What’s the matter sheriff? Don’t you like what you see?” she teased.

Emma cleared her throat and replied, “So you _are_ trying to kill me.”

Regina leaned over and crawled up on the bed, she could feel her hard nipples rubbing against the inside of the sheer material and the cool air that surrounded her held them at tight little points. She had wanted the sheriff for months and although she had taken her love physically, she had yet to allow the blonde to do the same to her. She had wanted it, but just couldn’t let it happen. Emma had been loving and sweet and understanding, so much so. She had long ago replaced the memories she held of the savior with those of the man who perpetrated the attack against her, but for weeks and even months afterward she had difficulty with even the slightest physical contact from anyone.

She had been able to allow Emma to touch her, hold her and the night her long abandoned cycle came back with a vengeance, she had allowed the woman to see her, touch her... help her. From that night on Regina had gotten bolder with what she would allow, sometimes taking the woman’s hand and placing it on her body where she felt comfortable. Emma would simply enjoy what was allowed and never pushed for more. Last week Regina had initiated contact with the blonde and while she was pleasuring her, her own legs opened and she pressed her center against the blonde’s thigh. The intense pleasure she got from that act made her realize she was probably ready for more. She had wanted the act between them, she often ached for the woman’s touch, but she was afraid that if she allowed it, it would be too much and she would force Emma to stop. She didn’t want to lead the blonde on or disappoint her so she had never tried.

Until tonight.

She crawled over and pulled the covers off of Emma allowing her eyes to rake over the sight before her. She grinned wickedly and straddled the blonde pressing herself against the mound of her savior.

“Gina?” Emma’s eyes were blown wide, almost black with desire and she held her hands above her head so she didn’t accidently grab the queen in a way that would make her uncomfortable.

Regina leaned down against the savior and grabbed the woman’s hands from above her head and whispered “I want you to make love to me Emma.” she sat back up and placed the woman’s hands over her breasts and the younger woman groaned out and thrust her mound into the queen.

“Holy fuck Gina!” Emma’s stomach fluttered and she tugged at the bottom of the nightie. Regina took the hint and pulled it up over her head. Emma waited and let her eyes feast on the queen’s body above her. “Good god you are a work of art.” Emma husked breathlessly. Regina pulled the blonde’s hands back up over her breasts and ground down on the woman’s abdomen when strong hands started to kneed them.

Emma gently twisted her fingers around the tight peaks of her lover's breasts causing Regina to groan and drop her head back. Her entire body hummed with pleasure as the blonde skillfully tuned her nipples. “Please Emma!” she rubbed her swollen apex against the saviors tight muscles seeking the friction she desired. Emma slid one hand down the queen's flank and took purchase over the woman's hip and guided the queen back until her center was directly over her own mound. Emma used her thigh muscles to her advantage and thrust up into the queen.

“Oh dear god Emma YES just like that!”

Emma grunted in her exertion and moaned in pleasure, but bit her tongue so she didn't _say_ anything that might trigger her queen. This was the first time the woman had sought her own pleasure and Emma sure as fuck was going to do everything in her power to make sure she got it. Emma started to get concerned as her love grew louder and louder the closer to climax she got and just as she was about to shush the queen, Regina took her hand and thrust it into her own panties.

Emma let out a frustrated growl and the insanely sexy sight.

The brunette stilled them both and circled her own fingers around herself then withdrew from her panties and tentatively touched the blonde's pink lips. Emma parted her lips and looked Regina in the eye as she sucked her fingers into her mouth.

“Gods Emma!” the queen moaned as she pumped her fingers in and out of the savior's mouth. Her unoccupied hand lifted the shirt of the blonde beneath her and she leaned down and grasped a hard peak between her lips. Emma groaned and sucked deftly on the queen's digits.

“Do you like how I taste Miss Swan?”

Emma groaned and nodded emphatically.

“Would you like to taste the source my dear?”

Emma froze and hope shown in watery green eyes as she nodded once again.

Regina removed her fingers from the savior's mouth and replaced them with her lips. Kissing the savior deep she moved to lay atop the blonde, stretching her body out. Emma pulled at the Queen’s thin panties, sliding them down over Regina's thick bottom. She was desperate to feel the woman center against her. Emma grunted and whined and Regina took the hint and rolled them over switching their positions. This was the first time the queen had allowed the blonde to be on top and Emma panicked, it was a knee jerk reaction and she scrambled, pulling away from the brunette. Regina grabbed her shirt and stilled her movement silently expressing her consent. Emma relaxed and knelt between the woman’s tanned thighs. She took in the queen beneath her and her reverence shown bright in her dark green eyes. Her fingers gently feather tipped over the caramel skin, they hooked under the string of the woman's panties that sat mid thigh and pulled them down the rest of the way.  Emma's eyes rolled back into her head, over the heady scent that was her queen's arousal.

“Oh please Emma I need your mouth on me.” Regina trembled with her desire and felt her mound pulse with ache. Emma hovered over the older woman and kissed her sweetly. She carefully laid open mouth pecks in a trail on the beautiful body below her. Regina pulled her knees up and opened herself up to the blonde. Emma dragged her nose through the neatly cropped hair that was her queen’s mound and sighed with anticipation. A hand found its way into the blonde’s curls and a fist tightened pulling at her with urgency. Emma stuck out her tongue and parted the wet folds of the older woman and tasted her love for the first time.

Regina’s hips bucked and Emma moaned at her queen’s impatience. She pressed her lips against the hard bud of the queen’s center and sucked her into her mouth. Her tongue deftly slid in and out as she sucked and kissed the brunette closer to her climax. Emma teased and drew out the feeling for her queen knowing this had been building up in the woman for some time and she wanted Regina to enjoy how the savior loved her for as long as she could hold on to. Emma slid the flat of her tongue up her inner folds and sucked the brunette into her mouth and pushed the woman screaming over the edge of her climax.

Regina was panting and throbbing as Emma crawled back up her body to capture her mouth in a deep penetrating kiss. “I love the way you come but I’m certain half the known world heard you.”

Gasping for breath the brunette husked out, “Silencing… spell… from... before...”

“Oh good!” Emma said with a huge smile. “You really do think of everything!”

“Yes well one of us…” Regina started her very snarky remark only to be stopped by Emma covering her mouth with her own in a passionate kiss. Regina heated the kiss and rolled them both so she was on top and Emma snickered, “Shut up kisses. Works every time.”


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 

Henry Mills bounded down off of the bus and waited for the driver to give the okay for him to cross the street. He raced up the long drive to his family’s new home. His adoptive mother was sitting on the front porch swing directing his birth mother on the “correct way” to hammer the railing back together. His blonde mother was dirty and sweaty from what looked like a long day of making home repairs and his brunette mother of course looked the modern picture of elegance. It was warm for early september and Henry had just started his new school. They spent the summer as a family and he couldn’t be happier.

Until they told him he would be getting a new little brother or sister that is. His adoptive mother had just hit her 5th month and after the first trimester they sat him down and explained how back in Storybrooke, where there was magic, their love made a baby inside his adoptive mother. He really didn’t care about the logistics of it, he was just happy his little family would be getting bigger. His mom’s were both so much more relaxed since they moved and they both seemed to be much happier.

He was as well, over the summer his brunette mother had signed him up for baseball and through that he had met several boys his own age, a few of which were in his class. He relished in the fact that these kids were just normal kids, just like him. They liked comics and video games and sci fi and really he just loved the fact that he _wasn’t_ a prince of the Evil Queen and the Savior. He was just another kid to them.

“Hey kid!” Emma called as he walked up the lawn to greet them. “Whatcha got there?” she held the hand she had the hammer in up to shield her eyes. He climbed the porch steps and sat down next to his mom on the swing and handed her the paper he held.

“They asked us to draw a family portrait.” He explained as Regina gasped and then smirked as she handed the drawing over to Emma.

Emma looked at it and then looked at Henry and scowled. “How come mom gets a crown and I don’t? Technically I’m a princess you know.”

“Yeah but _mom_ is a Queen.” he said with a smile. Regina’s smiled widened and added, “Yes dear, Queens trump Princesses.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “What’s that round thing next to the house?”

“It’s our pool.” he replied as if stating simple fact.

“But Hen, we don’t have a pool.” She looked up questioningly.

“Yeah I know, but I’m pretty sure we’re going to get one. Mom always says live for what you want. I want a pool.” he showcased his award winning Mills smile toward his blonde mother as she rolled her eyes.

“Just a pool?” Regina asked with mirth at her audacious child.

“Well it’s a start.” He grinned in reply. “Babies like pools.” he added and put his hand down on his adoptive mother’s tummy, “Right kid?”

As Regina looked down at her smiling son talking to his unborn sibling she felt a poke under her rib. She hissed and drew her eyebrows down in a scowl. Emma’s look of concern deepened when green eyes met uncertain brown.

“What’s wrong?”

“I.. I think the baby just kicked.” she said with a watery smile.

“See? Babies like pools.” Henry grinned in triumph.

Emma scrambled up onto the porch and knelt down before the brunette and their son. Regina took the blonde’s hand and placed it over the top of the slight swell of her abdomen, when nothing happened Emma coaxed Henry to talk to the baby again. As soon as the boy said, “Hey kid! Tell mom’s you want a pool too!” the baby kicked right into Emma’s palm.

“That’s our baby, baby!” Emma looked up, astonished towards Regina, whose eyes swelled to the brim and thick tears fell over and ran down her cheeks. The brunette's heart burst with the love she felt for her children and the blonde who had given them to her. The blonde who had made all of her dreams come true. All of her life all she had ever wanted was the peace and contentment she currently possessed, it was everything she had ever hoped or dreamed it could be and it was all thanks to her Savior.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I simply love the love it fuels my motivation!  
> That's it kids. I'm not _entirely_ pleased with the flow, but I could spend another 6 weeks on this and still not be happy. I figured I'd give it to you now and try and let go of some anxiety over it not being perfect. As some of you know I *love* happily ever after endings and this one certainly was that. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Till next time kids  <3 MUAH  
> ~Lu


End file.
